The  Christmas  Incident
by silentrose4
Summary: The  host  club  is  hosting  a  christmas  party! But  stuff  happen's  and  someone  get's  raped! I  don't  own  Ouran!
1. Chapter 1

**The Christmas Incident **

Darkness covered the sky as night began to settle in. A storm was silently forming. Hikaru stood with Kaoru in the middle of Ouran's grand hall. All around him people danced, to fancy music. Everyone wearing fancy white clothing. It was the Host club's Christmas party. Hikaru searched for Haruhi, scanning the hall. "Hikaru, she'll be here, just be patient," Kaoru reassured Hikaru. Hikaru sighed. Suddenly, the music stopped playing, and everyone looked at the grand staircase. Hikaru looked up, his breath caught in his throat. There stood Haruhi. Looking amazingly beautiful. She tugged at her waist length, curly, brown wig. She pulled up her floor length white dress. It was strapless, and the skirt had the slightest puff to it. Bead's decorated the top of her dress. She wore a pearl necklace and earing's, with white high heel's.

Everyone in the grand hall stared amazed. Haruhi blushed, embarassed everyone was staring. She held on to Tamaki's arm as they walked down the stair's. Hikaru watched as Tamaki guided Haruhi down the step's. Anger flared through his vien's. Everyone crowded around them. Hikaru looked away angered. He didn't want to see them together. Kaoru sighed, Hikaru was in one of his mood's. Haruhi smiled at the crowd of people. Noone knew she was Haruhi. They all thought she was Haruhi-kun's sister. "You and Haruhi look identical!" a girl exclaimed. "That's because we are twin's," Haruhi say's thinking of Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi glanced at Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru was smiling sweetly, while Hikaru was glaring. Soon everyone began dancing again. "Haruhi, may I have this dance?" Tamaki asked her. Haruhi smiled and took his hand.

Hikaru sat in a chair, rejecting every girl that asked him to dance. "Hikaru...your soo boring! Let's dance!" Kaoru whined. "No Kaoru! Just leave me alone!" Hikaru yelled. "Fine! Well I'm going to have a good time while you let Tamaki get Haruhi," Kaoru hissed, walking to Hunny and Mori. Hikaru stared. "Hikaru, your costing us money by not dancing with any of our guest's. You understand that as a host-," Kyoya told Hikaru. "I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Hikaru yelled, standing up. A few people stared, then resumed dancing. Hikaru pushed past a dumbfounded Kyoya and walked to the refrshment table. Hikaru felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Haruhi. "...Hikaru...dance with me...?" She asked, her face pink. "...sure...," Hikaru replied, his heart pounding. Hikaru took Haruhi's hand, and led her to the middle of the room. They danced to a slow piano tune. Haruhi seemed nervous. Hikaru looked down at Haruhi, who was stepping on his feet. "...you are a horrible dancer...," Hikaru stated. Haruhi rolled her large brown eye's. "...so what made you want to dance with me?" Hikaru asked.

"...Hikaru...Tamaki just proposed to me...," Haruhi whispered. Hikaru stopped dancing. "...He what...?" Hikaru asked slowly. "...He asked me to marry him...," she answered. Hikaru stared a moment, shoked. "...and what did you say...," he finally asked. "...I said yes...," Haruhi whispered silently. Hikaru felt his world fall apart. His heart beat hard against his chest. "...you...you...said...yes...?" Hikaru asked his voice choking. "...yes...," Haruhi answered, confused. Hikaru had lost her. It was over. Tamaki had won. He had lost Haruhi. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's hand, tightly. "...you can't marry him...I love you...," Hikaru choked. Haruhi turned red,"...Hikaru...I...I'm sorry...I love Tamaki...," she replied quitly trying to pull away from Hikaru. She loved him. She loved Tamaki. Hikaru pulled Haruhi's arm, leading her out of the grand hall. He was going to show her just how much he loved her...

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov: <strong>I dragged Haruhi out of the main room. I led her up Ouran's stair's, running to a third year science window's showed a full moon and a rising storm. I shut the door behind us. "Hikaru...what are we doing here?" Haruhi asked me. I faced her...soo beautiful. "...Haruhi, I love you soo much...you can't marry Tamaki...," I choked. Haruhi looked at me guiltily,"...Hikaru...I don't want to talk about this..." I grabbed her shoulder's and kissed her lip's roughly. She pushed away from me. "Hikaru! I'm sorry...I love Tamaki...," Haruhi told me sadly. I felt tear's burst in my eye's. "...don't say that!" I yelled. She couldn't love him! I loved her! "Hikaru...I want to leave...," Haruhi told me tear's in her eye's. A huge anger filled my body. I wasn't going to give her up soo easily. I grabbed her wrist. "...what are you doing...?" Haruhi asked me, fear in her voice. "Your mine Haruhi! Noone else can have you!" I shouted.

"Hikaru...It doesn't have to be this way!" Haruhi pleaded. I kissed her soft lip's. She tried to pull away, I pulled her closer. She pulled my hair. "Let me go! I want to leave!" she yelled. I hugged her to my chest. She was mine. I pushed her to the ground, I pinned her, kissing her lip's. I felt my erection press against my pant's. I groaned loudly. I pressed myself against Haruhi. "Hikaru! Get off!" she screamed. I kissed her neck, holding her against her will. I let my hand go up the skirt of her dress. Her eye's went wide. I put my hand over her mouth. I touched her deligate area, inserting a finger without warning. She gasped against my hand. She tried to fight, she was too weak.

I litrally ripped her pretty dress off. Haruhi was crying right now. So was I. I slipped her shoe's off, throwing them to the side of the science room. I kissed her tear stained face. I grabbed her wrist and shoved her hand down the front of my pant's. "Touch me," I ordered. She stared at me. She could scream, but it was useless. Everyone was downstair's. Music playing loudly. She closed her eye's and wrapped her finger's around the length of me. I sighed. Her hand shook, making it feel soo sweet. "Harder," I hissed. She looked away, squeezing me. I gasped. God that felt good... I moved against her hand. I got harder and harder. I rubbed my hand against her back, undoing her bra clasp. She tried to hide her chest in a poor effort. "Dont...," she pleaded. I tore her hand's away from her chest. I stared.

I don't know how turned on I was. I threw my shirt off. I kicked my pant's off, leaving my boxer's on. I smiled at her, my eye's filled with tear's at what I was doing. I took her underwear off. "No, no,no,no...don't do this," she begged me. I shook my head, slipping my boxer's off. Haruhi couldn't look at my face. I got on top of her. I could feel the terror inside of her. Without warning, I entered her. Haruhi cried, tear's falling, pain in her face. I pushed in deeper, pleasure shooting through my body. I moved quicker, Haruhi crying out in pain. I entered her deeper this time making her yell out,"That hurt's! Stop! Please!" I ignored her, going in deeper and harder. She cried out in pain. Her blood...I had taken away her virginity. That for some reason was a great accomplishment.

I groaned as I took her away. I kissed her numb lip's. I looked her in the eye's, she was looking past me. Not crying anymore. I slipped out of her, panting. I laughed out loud for some reason. She looked at me with hate filled eye's. She grabbed my button up shirt and covered herself with it. "Your not going to get away with this," she hissed. I kissed her lip's,"Yes I will...becuase noone will belive you," I whispered. She burst into tear's again. "You know the best part...we can do this again...and again...," I told her. She looked at me disgusted. "...wait till I tell your fiance you slept with me...," I told her. "...you wouldn't...," she whispered. "...i would...unless you do something for me...," I asked. "What do you wan't!" she yelled. I smiled,"...I wan't you to marry me..."

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>

**ummm **

**that was disturbing... **

**sorry...I was very bored! **

**I just couldn't find any Hikaru raped Haruhi stories... **

**sooo ur stuck with my crap...sorry... **

**lol...I need to go to sleep...**


	2. Chapter 2 All  I  wanted

**All I wanted **

**Haruhi's pov: **"Marry you? Never! How could I marry you?" I shouted coming close to tear's again. I held Hikaru's shirt to my bare chest, his smell all around me. Hikaru nodded sadly. "Then who's going to tell Tamaki we slept together? Me or you?" Hikaru yelled, tear's forming in his eye's. "No! We didn't sleep together! You raped me Hikaru!" I choked,"...you raped me..." He shook his head, grabbing my shoulder's. "Don't say that! You love me! That's why you slept with me!" Hikaru whispered, his eye's pleading. I shook my head, my body shaking. "...how could you?" I cried weakly. Tear's fell down Hikaru's face. "...how...could you...why...I...," I felt bile rise in my throat. I put my hand to my mouth, running to the corner of the science rooom. My stomach contracted as the content's of my stomach spilled on the ground. "...Haruhi...are you okay?" Hikaru asked silently. I looked over at him, a look of pure hate on my face. "...this is all your fault...," Hikaru hissed, putting his hand's in his hair. "My fault!" I screamed. "Yes! Your fault! If you had just took the time to see how much I really loved you, this wouldn't have happened!" Hikaru yelled. The upbeat Christmas music that played downstair's seemed soo tacky.

"Your wrong Hikaru...you don't love me...," I whispered,"If you loved me soo much, then why did you rape me?" I asked harshly. "I told you I didn't rape you!" Hikaru yelled. "RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" I shouted. "Shut up!" Hikaru yelled covering his ear's with his hand's. I laughed crazily,"HIKARU RAPED ME! HE RAPED ME!" Hikaru closed his eye's. "YOUR A RAPEST! YOU RAPED YOUR OWN FRIEND! YOU BASTARD! GO ROT IN HELL!" I screamed. Hikaru pushed me roughly making me fly back and hit a glass vase. It shattered around me. I tried to get up only to get a large shard of glass in my arm. "Ahhhh!" I cried as blood trickled around my arm. I tried moving again. "Don't move!" Hikaru hissed as he picked me up with one arm. He set me down on a desk. I pulled the glass out of my arm violently. I screamed as the pain truely hit me. I stared at the bleeding wound on my arm. "Fuck!" Hikaru cursed as he pulled his shirt away from my chest and pressed it on my arm. I tried to cover my chest in a failed attempt. "Haruhi...," Hikaru's voice was hoarse. He was staring at my leg's. I followed his gaze to see blood streaming down my leg's. It wasn't because I'd gotten cut. I yelped and held my abdomen,"Make it stop!" I cried.

Hikaru only stared into my broken eye's. "You will marry me," he said softly. I shook my head,"You already got what you wanted! Stop insisting!" I choked. He gripped my wrist's tightly,"I'll make you if I have to!" he hissed. That darkness coming over his eye's. I shook my head in fear. He kissed my lip's roughly before entering my body violently. He clamped a hand over my mouth. He didn't hold back this time. Suddenly Hikaru burst into tear's, letting me go. "...I will tell everyone we slept together...they will never belive I raped you...never...and I have money...people trust the son of an important fashion designer that some filthy commoner...," Hikaru mumbled. He was right. "...poor Tamaki...he'll be heartbroken, no?" Hikaru sighed. I hated that thought. "...if I married you...," I mumbled weakly. Hikaru looked at me,"...noone find's out...noone get's hurt..." I nodded. I slowly stood up and began putting my clothing back on. Hikaru was quiet as he dressed.

I leaned against the wall, my heart slow. "...come on Haruhi...," Hikaru broke into my thought's. We locked gaze's a moment. I said nothing as I linked my arm with his. As we left the third-year science room, I felt out of place. I desperatly tried to hide the fact I'd been crying. The pretty white dress I wore seemed to squeeze the breath out of me. I clamped my leg's together, trying to stop the bleeding of my stolen virginity. Before we entered the main room, Hikaru stopped and kissed my forehead. He gave me a grim smile. When we walked in everyone in the room looked at us. A silence. Then Tamaki emerged from the crowd. My stomach twisted as I saw his face. "...Tamaki...Haruhi need's to tell you something...," Hikaru said looking at me. Tamaki smiled sweetly at me,"What is it love?" I couldn't do it...I couldn't break his heart...either way...I would hurt him... "Haruhi...what is it?" Tamaki asked reaching for my arm. I hid it behind my back. It was still bleeding. "...Tamaki...I...," I couldn't do it. I threw myself into Tamaki's arm's.

I was willing to play Hikaru's game, but I couldn't lose Tamaki. Tamaki smiled down at me. I gave him a false smile. "What did you have to say?" Tamaki asked. "I love you...," I whispered in his shirt, loud enough for Hikaru to hear. I wanted to make sure he knew he couldn't break me. That was all I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! FOR THE SHITTY CHAPTER! <strong>

**HAHA, SORRY! I guess I'll continue this story afterall **

**hmmmm tell me wat u think! ^-^ **

**(remember, Ouran belong's to Bisco Hatori wat's her face! she's the genius!)**


	3. Chapter 3 missing

**Missing **

**Haruhi's pov: **Hikaru had broken me. I was never going to be the same. The first week I comepletly went into depression. I didn't talk to anyone. I stopped eating, I stopped sleeping. Nobody could tell what was wrong with me. Finally, after that first week, they asked me,"What's wrong?" I wanted to get up and point a finger at Hikaru but then I would see Kaoru. "I'm just tired...don't worry about it," I'd say. The worst part was they belived me. Hikaru avoided me comepletly. What I couldn't understand was why I wanted him to approach me. He was my best friend...Even before Kaoru...How could he? I would smile for Tamaki and only for him. I wanted to close my eye's in front of him though...I was afraid he would see the truth in them...Everyday I got worse...and worse...Soon even Tamaki was giving up on me. Then one particular night I made a horrible mistake. Tamaki had invited me over to his house. He was my fiancee, so it was alright. Right? I don't remember exactly how we ended up in front of his bedroom door. I remember the click of his door locking. Somehow he pinned me on his large bed. My heart slowed. No...My mind went back to the Christmas party... "Stop...," I whispered as he kissed my neck. "...Haruhi, don't be scared...," Tamaki mumbled. He grabbed my wrist. "Don't touch me!" I yelled. Tamaki got off of me and stared. I shook violently. "Haruhi...I'm sorry...did I hurt you?" Tamaki asked. I shook my head, bursting into tear's.

"Haruhi! What's going on? Tell me!" Tamaki asked stroking my face. "I looked up at him tear faced. "...you would never forgive me...," I cried. "Haruhi please tell me!" Tamaki begged. Tamaki let go off me and stood staring. A long silence. "...I cannot do this anymore...I don't know why...you've changed...I don't even know if I love you anymore," Tamaki whispered. I looked up at him. A single tear slipped down his cheek,"I'm sorry Haruhi..." I smiled at him before leaving him alone in his room. I ran out of the large mansion into the heavy rain. I threw my highheel's off. Leaving them behind. I ran, my tear's silently falling with the rain. I slipped and fell into a puddle of water. I looked at my reflection in the dirty puddle. How diffrent I was...Suddenly another reflection joined mine. My heart raced and I jumped up beggining to run. I was too slow. He grabbed me by the waist, stuffing a cloth in my mouth. My eye's watered as the smell and taste seeped through. My vision blurred. My muscle's numbed. My eye's fluttered. I gripped his shirt with the little force I could manage. "...close your eye's...," Hikaru told me before I passed out.

I opened my eye's slowly. My vision shifted before I finally saw where I was. It was familiar...What happened? I looked around , I was in a church? I slowly got up. Rain poured as I realized it was night. This church...Hikaru...It all crashed down on me just as I hear his voice in the dark. "You can scream..." I swallowed and stepped back. No...not again...Hikaru stepped out of the dark and smiled innocently. "I'm not going to hurt you...," He told me. I began yelling. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into an embrace. "Why are you soo scared of me?" Hikaru asked silently. "You...your a monster...you...you ruined me!" I cried. "Stop! I love you!" Hikaru whispered. I shook my head,"No...your obsessed with me...," I replied sadly. Hikaru crashed his lip's with mine. I hated the fact I loved it. I pulled away, disgusted with myself. "Goodbye," I mumbled, walking away. Hikaru pushed me against the wall, his face a breath away from mine. He trailed a cold finger from my neck to my waist. The flimsy dress I wore didn't help the occasion. Memories flooded in. My heart ready to die. I trembled as he kissed my cold lip's. I wanted to give in. I had nothing to lose anymore...Hikaru led his hand up my leg, the skirt of my dress riding up. I felt horrible..._kill me when your done_, I thought. Suddenly a phone rang. Hikaru broke his kiss, putting his forehead on mine. We let it ring...not caring who's cellphone it was.

Hikaru reached into my pocket and answered the phone. "Hello?" Hikaru muttered. "Hikaru...?" It was Tamaki. My blood went cold. "What do you want?" Hikaru growled. "Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki demanded. "She's in bed," Hikaru said hotly. "Hikaru...," Tamaki warned. "Don't worry I'll take good care of her," Hikaru whispered. "Tell her I love her," I heard Tamaki cry. I stared. Hikaru threw the cellphone to the floor. "Let me go...," I begged quietly. Hikaru kissed my forehead,"You are mine...," he mumbled. I watched as he pulled out a small box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a golden ring with an emrald the color of his eye's. He slipped off Tamaki's diamond ring from my finger, throwing it to the ground. He slipped the gold ring on my finger. Tear's fell from his lifeless eye's. "Now we will be together forever...," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>kaoru's pov<strong>: I could tell something was wrong. From the way Hikaru and Haruhi acted. The overpowering gaze Hikaru had on her. The fear in Haruhi's eye's. And somehow Tamaki and Haruhi broke up, canceling the life they've wanted soo long. Something happened...something bad...I watched as Haruhi and Hikaru slowly deteriorated...slowly breaking...and I was going to find out what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I was falling...It came to the point where I coulcn't live without him...He was everything...I would rather feel pain than nothing at all... One particular day I ran into Tamaki. "...your marrying Hikaru...," he had whispered. "Yes," I replied tonelessly. "...i know you don't love him...Haruhi If he's hurting you, tell me!" He demanded. "He's not hurting me!" I yelled back harshly. "Haruhi, please, I can't stand it...what are you hidiing?" Tamaki screamed. I whipped around staring him in the eye's. "He raped me," I whispered in an inaudible voice.

* * *

><p><strong>woooooo! Another bad chapter! <strong>

**what will tamaki do? **

**who know's? **

**hmmmm tell me how much this sucked and u can punch Hikaru in the face! **

**I don't own any Ouran, yea, sad**.


	4. Chapter 4 forget

**Forget **

**Haruhi's pov:** When I whispered the word's it was too late. Fear raged through me. "Haruhi, why can't you tell me?" Tamaki asked again. I let out a sigh. He hadn't heard...I wished he did...because maybe then thing's would have turned out diffrently. "...I'm sorry Tamaki...I have to go...," I mumbled running down the hall. I remembered the short word's Tamaki had spoken. I hadn't heard his voice in such a long time...I smiled to myself as I ran out of Ouran. _I will never_ _forget you Tamaki suoh_...I ran down the street to my small apartment complex. I layed down on my cottony bed, letting the sheet's engulf me mercifully. I sunk into the bed and closed my eye's. Going to sleep for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: I could feel Kaoru's eye's on me as I changed. I turned around and met his gaze. "...where are you going Hikaru?" Kaoru asked quietly. "With Haruhi," I mutter. Kaoru get's up from our large bed and touche's my face. "Hikaru...tell me and tell me now...what happened between you and Haruhi?" Kaoru asked gently. My face heat up, shame making my heart heavy. "Nothing...why?" I reply calmly. "I don't know...you and Haruhi are just...soo diffrent...soo quiet...what happened?" Kaoru pressed on. I looked him in the eye's. How could I tell him I raped our best friend? "Nothing! Now may I please go to Haruhi's house?" I growled. Kaoru sighed. He kissed my cheek. "Just remember, no matter what, you alway's have me," Kaoru told me. I nodded._ Not when you find out the evil i've commited_. I drove to Haruhi's apartment my heart racing. If Kaoru were to find out...ever...what mess have I gotten myself into? I pulled up in front of the run down apartment complex. I remember soo well how a few month's ago they had all went to the commoner's market together. Now I had raped Haruhi. Raped. I knocked on her door, studying the door. Ranka answered the door, looking drunk. "Kaoru! Soo nice to see you again!" Ranka yelled hugging me. He pulled me inside. I peeled a drunk Ranka off of me and he collapsed on the coach.

"Hikaru...," A sweet voice mumbled from the hall. I looked up to see Haruhi in her nightgown, ready for bed. I smiled. She nodded. My face fell. I hated it. Because no matter that we will get married. No matter that we slept together. She will never smile for me. She will never truely be happy by my side. She will never love me. The worst part was I loved her too much to put her through any more pain. I stared at her. She shivered and crossed her arm's at her chest. "Hikaru...please...not again...at least wait till after we're married...," Haruhi pleaded. That guilt...I was such an idiot...I walked over to her small, helpless, innocent person. "...I just wanted to talk...," I whispered my voice hoarse. "...okay...," She replied unsure. "...Let's step outside...," I suggested suddenly not able to breathe. I led her to the small balcony of the apartment complex. The wind blew making our cheek's a crimson red. "...what is there to talk about...," Haruhi whispered. "Do you love me?" I asked suddenly. Haruhi looked at me shoked. "Hikaru...," she began. "Please...just say that you love me...," I begged. She looked away,"No...I can't love you...," her voice cracked. Hot tear's spilled over my cheek's.

"...why...?" I cried loudly. Haruhi yelled into her hand's. "I-I don't know you anymore! Your not the same! Your not the Hikaru I loved!" she cried. I looked at her with my red, teary eye's. "...it hurt's...because...for a moment I thought I loved you...that's why you were the first person I told about Tamaki proposing to me...," she told me quietly. My breathing quickened. "...I was confused...I...can't...you...," Haruhi began bawling uncontrolablly. I ruined her life...funny how I felt her pain...I had lost her love...Lost her...I slowly reached her hand in mine. Intertwining our finger's. The golden ring on her finger. We cried silently for a long time. Finally we were silent. Our hand's never letting go. I pulled at Haruhi's figer and slipped the ring off, a pain in my chest. She stared at me. I smiled at her, putting her hand in both of mine. "...I may have taken your virginity...but your innocence...it is still there...I can see it in your eye's...," I whispered sadly. I actually saw her eye's shine...

I didn't want to let go...It hurt soo much. "...what are we going to do?" she asked. "...I will leave and you can forget any of this ever happened," I mumbled. I smiled bitterly,"Thank you for giving me vanilla icecream on our fist date...it was sweet...like you...," I whispered. Haruhi's face was filled with tear's. I leaned down and kissed her lip's one last time. It was bittersweet. I turned around, letting go of her hand. Then she was holding me by the waist like a lost child. " You have to stay! Right here! you can't leave me to face this alone! It's all your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She yelled into my jacket. I turned and took her in my arm's. Because she was falling apart and because I was falling apart. "Hikaru! Why? Why! Cant you see that no matter what you do, it wont change what happened!" she yelled. I held her by the shoulder's, her heart pounding loudly. She was right. And I hated it. "...you have no idea...how I felt...when you ruined me...," Haruhi whispered. "And you think it was easy for me?" I scream. I shook her shoulder's, my finger's digging in. I slowly led her into her apartment, shutting the door behind me. My hand's shook as I got a hold of Ranka's wine bottle. I took large gulp's. _Drown me away_...Haruhi just stared at me, soo lifeless. After a while the room began to spin. A loud ringing in my ear's. My vision blurred. I couldn't think right. "You should leave Hikaru...," Haruhi mumbled.

I laughed loudly, throwing the bottle against the wall making the glass shatter. I stood up and walked to Haruhi drunkly. I pulled at her arm and led her to her bedroom. "Hikaru let me go!" Haruhi yelled as I threw her on her small bed. I climbed on top of her, holding her wrist's down. I kissed her lip's and led a trail of more kisse's down her neck. "Hikaru...," Haruhi yelped in a weak voice. I shushed her, and pulled her nightgown over her head. "...your mine...," I sighed kissing her hotly on the lip's. I could feel her give up under me...She just stared into my eye's...afraid...

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: I drove through the silent night as I called Tamaki. "_Hai_, Tamaki here!" Tamaki replied happily. "Tamaki, can you meet me at Haruhi's house?" I asked quietly. "Why?" Tamaki asked confused. I sighed,"I think Hikaru did something to Haruhi..."

* * *

><p><em>...loving you is destroying me...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>yes, i did it! and its only 4 in da morning! <em>**

**_wow...i shall drink alot of coffee... _**

**_hmmmmm soo sad... _**

**_T-T Hikaru y r u soo sweet! yet u raped her...oh well _**

**_please review and tell me what u think! _**

_**i love ouran, but i do not own** it._


	5. Chapter 5 Falling

**Falling**

**Ouran does not belong to me**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>_:_ Hikaru loomed over me, a dark shadow taking over me. I looked into his eye's for an answer. All I saw was tear's. His cold hand's trembled and shook as he tried to take me away again. _You idiot_, I thought, _you're drunk_. He reached to take my panties off but I stopped his hand with mine. "...no Hika...stop...," I pleaded. A hint of recognition flashed in his bronze-green eye's. He completely let go of me and slumped back onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. "...can I tell you something...?" Hikaru asked, breaking the silence. "...yes...," I replied silently. "...I want to die...," He told me clearly. A heat rushed through my vein's, my chest contracting. I sat up and curled my hand's around the cottony cover's. "No...never say that!" I yelled weakly. Hikaru sat up meeting my gaze. "Yes I can, it is the only right God has left me, to die...," he whispered. I slapped him clean across the face. He stared suprised. My pulse quickened, my face heating up. "...if you die...I die Hikaru...don't you get it? I can't live without you anymore...," I say quietly.

"How?" Hikaru growled. "Because you have a part of me!" I whispered,"and you left the part that loved you..." Hikaru stared for a while. His eye's were large and light. He burst out laughing. I watched in confusion as he threw his head back and choked from laughter. "...Hikaru?" I asked in a confused voice. Tear's formed in his eye's as his face contracted, his breath's short. "That-is the most...ha, the most ridiculous thing i've ever heard!" he yelled. Anger coursed through me and I hit his head with my fist. "Jerk," I muttered. I got up from my bed, only to have Hikaru pull me back down on the bed. He held me onto his chest, our breath's in sync. He rested his lip's on my hair, barely touching. His eye's fluttered closed, his arm tightening around me. I looked up from his overwhelming heartbeat. I didn't see the man who raped me. The man who had hurt me soo many time's before ...I saw Hikaru...

It wasn't fair. Why did I love him soo much? I broke away from his embrace, his eye's opening slightly as I leaned over and kissed his lip's.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru's pov<strong>: "...Kaoru! Slow down!" Tamaki yelled fumbling for his seat-belt. I gripped my finger's around the steering wheel. "...Kaoru...don't you think we should think this through? I mean we don't really know that Hikaru did something to Haruhi," Tamaki gasped as I stepped on the gas pedal harder. "He's my twin...I know he did something...," I hissed. This feeling...in my heart...

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: Hikaru pushed me back on the bed roughly. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, his hand's shaking. I stared, touching my lip's. "NEVER! NEVER DO THAT!" Hikaru screamed. My breathing quicked as he stood over once again. "NEVER HARUHI! YOU...CAN'T FALL! I WON'T RUIN YOU AGAIN!" He yelled in pain. I glanced at my bedroom door left ajar, my dad laying on the caoch... "...please...," I whispered not sure what I wanted. Hikaru pulled at his hair,"No,no,no,no NO!" He screamed and cried. "...Haruhi...I love you soo much...but I screwed up! I can't fix you...I can't fix you...," he cried. My thought's and my breath's suddenly became too much. Hikaru went and punched the wall with his fist leaving a clean hole. "I CAN'T FIX YOU! I CAN'T FIX YOU!" He yelled hitting the wall repeatedly. I shot up and pulled at his arm's,"Stop! Hikaru! Stop!" He turned and connected his fist with my jaw. I fell back against my desk. Blood gushed from my jaw. I touched my bleeding jaw. Hikaru's eye's widened and he backed away. "...i'm sorry...," He whispered as someone began to bang on the door. "HARUHI! HARUHI! ARE YOU OKAY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" my dad...

Hikaru smiled at me, then I knew what he was going to do. He grabbed me by the shoulder's and threw me on the bed. "DAD! DADDY HELP!" I cried out for the wrong reason's. He kissed my lip's, and I feverishly kissed him back. My dad began to hit and kick the door screaming out for me. Then the door was falling down...Hikaru gave me a sad look and I nodded... Then someone was taking him away from me. I felt Kaoru wrap his arm's around me...he covered my ear's and cried as he held me. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Tamaki's voice roared. Tamaki kicked Hikaru in the stomach making him fly back and hit my dresser. I winced, Kaoru whispering something in my ear. I saw my dad fall on his knee's, crying and shouting. "HOW COULD YOU?" Tamaki screamed punching Hikaru in the face. I closed my eye's, Kaoru crying loudly. "YOU BASTARD! WHY? HOW...FUCK!" Tamaki yelled kicking Hikaru again. Hikaru smiled, blood trickling from his lip's and nose. "...make him stop...," I whispered. Kaoru stroked my hair gently.

"...God...," Tamaki cried. Tamaki burst into tear's hitting Hikaru again. "...oh my god...," Tamaki cried. Hikaru closed his red eye's, crimson blood... Kaoru's eye's were closed to...My dad just sat in the corner comepletly broken... Suddenly Kaoru picked me up. "Let's get out of here kid...," he whispered quietly. I stared at his eye's that had betrayal. "...remember when you said I had you no matter what...?" Hikaru asked to noone. Kaoru's face stayed the same. "...yes...i guess you lost me...," Kaoru said silently before taking us out into the cold night. Kaoru let a single tear fall..."...no...let me see Hikaru...," I mumbled. My eye's seemed soo heavy...those subltle averted eye's...I remember my dad holding my hand...Hikaru laying in a pool of blood...Tamaki and Kaoru screaming...

then the ground rushed up to meet me suddenly.

* * *

><p><strong>I dedicate this chapter to my lovely doctor, <strong>

**thank you for not putting me in a mental ward :) **

**Yea soo i'm litrally in my hospital bed, wierd right? **

**I passed out and gahhhh...i'm a mess, but I'm better. **

**hmmmm, like the chapter? Srry if i messed up, i'm on medication :p **

**well I luv u guy's! and hope to see u soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 Paper plane

**The Paper Plane**

**This chapter is dedicated to Tracey4t for inspiring me :) **

**and Matthew Smith, for saving my life ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov:<strong> I woke up to see I was in a beautiful room. I sat up slowly in the large, white bed. A blinding light radiated from the large crystal window. I tried stepping out of the bed only to stumble and pull the white sheet's to the woodened floor. I held my chest in pain, trying to regain breath. Hikaru...I needed to see him...I walked to the door in pain. I shook at the door, locked. I shifted my weght and pushed at the door. I began to bang the door with my fist's. "Open the door! Please let me out!" I yelled. Something was going on...why wern't they letting me out? I walked over to the window...I rubbed my eye's as light illuminated my vision. Past the light, I recognized the Hitachiin garden. I smiled for some reason. Probably of some stolen kiss I had shared soo long ago in those garden's. I sat on the edge of the bed, my stomach in overwhelming pain. Suddenly my door opened slightly. Kaoru's gentle face peeking at me. "...come in...," I mumbled uneasily. Kaoru smiled at me and stepped in. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and designer jean's. He sat down beside me, guilt written all over his face. "...where's Hikaru?" I asked suddenly out of breath. Kaoru's gaze fell to my stomach,"...when were you going to tell us..." My cheek's turned an orangey-pink as frustrated tear's spilled slowly down my tired face.

"...where is Hikaru...?" I repeated. "...Haruhi...I know your secret...," Kaoru whispered. I made fist's and closed my eye's. "WHERE IS HIKARU?" I yelled out. Kaoru stood up slowly. We shared long silence. "...Hikaru is leaving...," Kaoru answered bitterly. "...what-when...?" I asked my voice cracking. "...he already left...," Kaoru's voice cracked and he began crying loudly. I smiled tear's drowning me, "...no..." Kaoru nodded,"...he is...he left this morning...Haruhi...I made him leave...I couldn't stand to see him go to jail...I'm soo sorry...," Kaoru cried. "...okay...," I cried out as I ran out of the bright room. Funny how I knew Hikaru was gone, yet I ran calling out his name. I had to find him...I ran out of the Hitachiin mansion and into the beautiful day.

Hikaru couldn't be gone...he couldn't...he... I ran off... Where was he? Soon this beautiful day turned into something soo horrible. Drowning out my hope... Dark cloud's and wind that cut my breath. I slowed...my heart pounding...Then a familiar red mustang was pulling up beside me. "...please get in...I will take you to him...," He told me. I got into the car without second thought. "...thank you...," I whispered as he drove through the neverending rain.

I don't know how long he drove, or where, but it was too long and too far. "...is he really gone?" I asked weakly. "...no...but he will be if we're too late...," He answered silently. He glanced at me stomach nervously. I rested my arm's across my stomach slightly embarassed. I recognized where we were going. This was the airport Tamaki and I had came to...to see his mother before she left...Suddenly we were pulling up. "Run! Please...do you love him...?" He asked me. I nodded. He smiled sadly. I was about to get out of the car when he pulled me to him and kissed my lip's gently. "...I know you can't love me...but please don't forget I loved you...," He whispered. "...I won't forget it...I loved you Tamaki...," I smiled and ran out. I ran in a random direction, looking around frantically. He wasn't here...was he already gone...was I too late...did I lose him...? My heart crumpled as I lost my hope once again. He couldn't be gone...I needed to tell him...

I ran in another direction, when I saw something. A young man standing on the other side of a large fence. "HIKARU!" I screamed out, running out toward the fence. He couldn't hear me..."HIKARU!" I screamed again. He turned a moment...I could've sworn he had seen me...but he continued walking in that direction...away from me...I slammed against the fence. "Hikaru!" I yelled out. This fence...will forever seperate us... I gripped a part of the fence and began climbing. And he was turning around...looking straight into my eye's...his beautiful bronze-green eye's... He seemed to yell something to me. I smiled through my tear's and reached out for him. All of the sudden I felt something warm and moist on my arm...I looked down to see my arm cut open and bloody. I choked, my heart pounding in my head. I stared, my vision clouding with black spot's. I let out a bloodcurdling scream before I was engulfed in darkness...and falling...

...

"...Haruhi! Can you hear me?"

"...yes..."

"Oh my God, It's okay, your going to be okay."

"...Hikaru...it hurt's..."

"...shh...it's okay..."

"...please don't leave me..."

"...no, I'm right here...It's okay..."

"...don't leave me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>:_ Hikaru. A radiance or light. A flower is doomed to die without light_...I never closed my eye's...the light had been gone...the darkness present... "...Hikaru...I want Hikaru...," I mumbled as people worked over me. The smell of blood. Two soft hand's. One sweet voice... "...I'm here Haruhi..." "Don't go...please...," I cried. I fell in the darkness several time's after...but the light alway's seemed to save me...and one day...the light in my eye's returned. I squeezed Hikaru's hand lightly. He looked up at me...his lifeless eye's shining. "...I love you...," I mouthed...but the word's were hard to say...Hikaru kissed my forehead sweetly. I glanced at my bandaged arm. "...when I get a cast...will you sign it...?" I asked silently. Hikaru laughed. His laugh...soo lovely and sweet. I could feel myself fading away again. I gripped Hikaru's hand..."...don't leave...," I begged as my world darkened. Hikaru kissed my lip's lightly. And I knew this was goodbye...

I could feel him leaving me...

"Hikaru, _Mata Ashita_?" I whispered.

"_Ano basha de_...," he replied kindly.

I smiled...letting go of his hand...joining the dark world...

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>:...she smiled...for me...

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: When I woke up Hikaru was gone...I layed still, not wanting to move my heart...I moved my hand to see if his was still there...I wrapped my finger's around a paper airplane. I brought it to my eye's, opening it carefully. A smile bloomed across my face as I read his letter. This same darkness...that has brought us together Hikaru... You are forever joined to me...this paper plane...

I wish I had told you you were going to be a father.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! again thank's to Tracy4t! luv u! and Matthew! I luv him to! <strong>

**Mata Ashita-till tomorrow **

**Ano basha de-at that place with you. **

**this chapter was based on a real experience! I jumped a fence and cut my arm! and Matthew saved me, thank's again :) **

**please tell me what u thought!**

**yes, haruhi is pregnat! ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7 The only Exception

**The only exception**

**Haruhi's pov:** I remember the day my mother died. I was younger then, and I couldn't grasp the fact she was gone. I remember hiding under the coffee table, rain pounding on the roof, her lifeless body on the kitchen floor. Noone to help. I could deal with her being away. But I couldn't deal with her being gone...

That's how I felt now. I just wanted to hide...to pretend he wasn't gone... I smiled as I read Hikaru's beautiful elegant handwriting on the cream colored paper. I could almost hear his voice...see his crooked grin...those light green eye's...feel his finger's stroking my face... Enough to keep me here. Yes he was away...but not gone. I sat up on the cold hospital bed. My finger's digging into the cottony surface. I placed that last letter on the untouched desk. I let out a loud sigh, running my hand through my rough hair. I glanced at the large window, the sun was touching the earth, a glow illuminating my face. _Is he somewhere out __there...? _I thought to myself. I let my hand slide to my flat abdomen, the begining of life at my fingertip's. My hand fell, my gaze falling with it. I hugged my leg's to my chest, burying my face in my knee's. I let out a muffled cry. _So this is what love feel's like... _I couldn't make it alone... I lifted my wounded arm, now casted neatly. I brought my tear stained face up to look at it. _He would alway's be __here_... I traced my finger over the thin letter's that printed an everlasting word.

Hikaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: Life does the funniest thing. You find yourself waking up to the love of your life...then the both of you break inside...and you leave, to save her. To lose her. When Haruhi had stumbled into my life somehow...falling helplessly for her smile...her eye's...finding myself... I felt thing's I'd never felt before...now I can't feel anything... I glanced at the book in my shaking hand. It's name I couldn't recall. I closed my eye's and tried to keep a straight face, trying to make it less obvious I was close to tear's.

Britan. My new home. For my new life. A life I didn't want. I remember begging my mother in tear's to send me away...that I just couldn't be here anymore. To study abroad...anything... An exchange student. I watched as everyone around me began standing up, retrieving their belonging's. I sat and stared, finally standing up, the last one to board out of the plane. I wanted to stay on the plane. It was from real home, couldn't it take me back? I gripped the handle of my suitcase with sweaty hand's. It was Kaoru's...Kaoru's... I felt my chest tighten, I held my chest and leaned against a wall. People all around me belonged, or at least had somebody. I watched from afar as a man no older than nine-teen in a camoflauge suit, a soldier, running and dropping his bag's. From another side, a girl around Haruhi's age raced toward the man. They both burst into cry's and he picked her up, twirling her around. People stared, but they ignored. The man kissed the girl softly placing his hand on her bulging stomach. I swallowed the painful lump in my throat. I let a few tear's fall.

I wiped at my eye's furiously, as someone tapped my shoulder. "umm, excuse me, do you know where I can find the Hitachiin designing building?" A voice asked. A guy around my age. He had icey blue eye's and white-blonde hair. He smiled hopefully at me. "Yeah, I do, are you an exchange student?" I asked quickly. He nodded,"America." "Japan," I replied calmly. He grinned,"I love Japan! uhh- sorry! My name is Dustin foresyth," he shook my hand kindly. "Hikaru Hitachiin," I say giving him a small smile. His eye's go wide,"No way! You-your mom is-oh my God!" I laugh and I lead him down the airport. I let Dustin talk about his perfect life, walking to our new live's.

Well this was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I don't know how I managed. Maybe it was because I had people who loved me. People who cared. That still couldn't take away the empty feeling. All that I know is that life for me changed forever. As the month's passed by, my problem was becoming more obvious. I had to leave school...and the Host club, but they visited everyday, bringing my schoolwork. Telling my dad was a challange to. Kaoru and Tamaki had to calm him down, while Kyoya told him it would be fine. Kyoya had been diffrent. "I will take care of all the medical expense's," He had mumbled. I had begun to object when he cut me off,"I wan't to have a little nephew...okay?" I had smiled as he walked off. Hunny and Mori went on a shopping spree to buy usa-chan themed baby everything. From diaper's to book's even. Mrs. Hitachiin found out eventually...we couldn't tell her everything...but enough for her to understand. She had sighed, smiled and gave me her arm's. Everything was like a dream...except Hikaru wasn't there.

Some day's I was soo happy...other's I could just die. One night Tamaki just randomly brought up the subject. "How do you love someone who hurt you?" He asked suddenly. Realizing what he said he covered his mouth with his hand. I laughed, actually laughed. "Tamaki...trust me it hurt's...alot. But it's like... doing something you know is going to hurt you...but you do it anyway's because it's what you want...," I reply lightly. "But he raped you!" Tamaki let out, covering his mouth again. I smiled,"...yes...and I know it's wrong...but...Hikaru is my exception...," I whispered. Tamaki dropped the subject, nodding and understanding. There were night's I woke up missing him soo much. Soo much pain... I needed him... and I wondered if he needed me. If he thought of me...I certainly did.

I would read that last letter every night. Memorizing the word's. Saying them to my growing baby...a lullaby for the both of us. One particular night, I had woken up screaming. Kaoru had rushed over to me, holding me close. I don't know what it was that made me kiss him. All I felt was a heat of betrayl and disgust with myself. "Get out...GET OUT!" I screamed out as I lost myself under the cover's. I had no idea where he was...what he was doing...how he was... I guess I never accepted the fact he was never coming back again...Kaoru wouldn't tell me...noone would... I would find him...

That same night...I was having his child.

Pain. Blood. More pain. More blood. Tear's. I could faintly remember Kaoru rushing me to the hospital, my vision blurred.

It was vague. I kept drifting off. At some point's I thought I was dead. Kaoru's sweet familiar voice leading me through. Tamaki had passed out, a bucket falling out of his hand. I giggled through the pain and tear's. Kyoya was ordering the nurse's and telling me I would be fine. Hunny had his hand's on his eye's, Mori smiling at me encouragingly. My dad rushed in, his revealing dress and holding my hand like he had done to me as a child. It was the worst pain I have endured in my life next to high-heel's. But I kept a straight face...

With one final push...a silence...I listened on...

...a small cry...

I smiled, tear's dominating. Everyone left my side and aided the child.

My breath's were ragged...

...a girl...

My smile bloomed,"...let me...hold her..."

And she was being placed in my arm's.

She was everything like Hikaru. She had his dark green eye's. My dark brown hair. She blinked at me.

..._Hikari_...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! No twin's! lol. well on almost every fanfic, she has twin's with hikaru! so this was more original I guess? <strong>

**this was bad yeah, feel free to complain! love you and I do not own Ouran.**


	8. Chapter 8 Rain

**Rain**

* * *

><p><em>...I just want to see you one more time...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: When I looked into her deep green eye's, It was like looking into Hikaru's eye's. Her eye's. They were his. When I held her in my arm's, It was as if I were in his arm's. Her heart...It beat with the life I wanted to share with him. She filled in part of the space he left empty. A peice of him that belonged to me...

...that belonged to him...

Hikari is my greatest adventure. She would keep me up all night and day, learning about her each moment. The first week with her was a struggle. She drove everyone insane. The Host club had stayed by my side to help. Including Mrs. Hitachiin. It was nice waking up to see everyone, my family... It was amazing to wake up to Hikari. No matter that she cried or that she kept me up. I will never be tired of her... Everyone loved her. They just couldn't get enough. I would laugh when Kaoru and Tamaki would fight over who got to carry her. How They all bought her all of these thing's, the house full of baby thing's...and still not enough to them. How Mrs. Hitachiin designed the clothe's she wore. How Kyoya almost murdered someone driving Hikari to the doctor when she coughed. How Mori looked after us, and made sure we were okay. Hunny was the closest to her. He was like her best friend, alway's by the small baby. My dad loved to hear her laugh...we all did...

Late at night though, when Hikari was sound asleep, I'd slip into Kaoru's room and we'd talk. For hour's. We'd cry sometime's to. Kaoru was my best friend. We shared our secret's. We shared our pain...we lost Hikaru. And he would understand exactly how I feel. I had asked him soo many time's where Hikaru was. He had told me that he didn't want anyone to know...so he just disappeared. Leaving me here. "Will he come back?" I asked with hope. "...I wish I was looking into your eye's...," he mumbled to himself before sobbing. I left him to cry on his own, to cry together would hurt more, no? It must kill Kaoru. To lose his other half. To see himself in the mirror and see Hikaru...

The only problem...

Time.

I watched as day's turned into week's. Week's turned into month's...year's. The small flower that belonged to us...growing up...without her father. Hearing her speak her first word,"bunny". Watching her take her first step's. Taking her to her first day of kindergarden. Her dark brown hair fell into curl's to the middle of her back. Her cat-like green eye's lighting up when she smiled with her light pink lip's. The beautiful pink blush that alway's kissed her pale skin. Everyday more beautiful...everyday more like Hikaru. She was a hot tempered five year-old. I would stare when she got angry, sounding exactly like Hikaru. Everything... As a five year-old, she only listened to rock, while her friend's listened to twinkle. She loved Math and science... To pull prank's. Once she put a frog in Kaoru's pillow. She was stubbron, and a little violent. Her best friend was Hunny. Everytime something upset her, she told Hunny. He would listen, and talk to her. He would play the prince to her princess. "I'm going to marry Bunny," Hikari told me once. (Bunny was her nickname for Hunny)

"Really?" I asked suprised. Already talking about marraige? "Yes, I had a dream that we got married, so it must be true!" She exclaimed. Hikari was a dreamer. "...I belive in dream's...," she would say. One night though, I belived her. She had woken up sobbing into her cover's. "What's wrong?" I asked her, holding her close to me. "I had a dream...," She cried. "Was it scary?" I asked quietly. She shook her head,"It was sad mommy...really sad..." "Why was it sad?" I asked her, wiping at her tear's. "...It was about you...and daddy...He left us alone mommy! He left us alone! All alone!" she cried. I stared at her. I had told her about Hikaru. And strangely, from picture's, she could tell him apart from Kaoru. "Mommy, he left us...and you were crying! You were crying! But he didn't want to go! Why did he go? Because of me? He left because of me! It's all my fault!" she whimpered, tear's spilling over her eye's.

I embraced my her, tear's stinging my eye's. "It's not your fault...never...," I whispered. After Hikari's cry's had turned into broken breath's, she silently asked,"...do you miss him...?" "Yes," I choked out. Hikari put her small arm's around me,"...It wasn't a dream mommy...was it?" she asked into my stomach. I shook my head, trembling,"No." Hikari and I layed in her small bed, staring at the ceiling. "How was he like?" she asked through the darkness of the room. I smiled to myself,"Like you." She snorted making me giggle, that was something Hikaru would of done. "Tell me something happy mommy. When you were really happy." I closed my eye's and let my mind go where it had not been in a lifetime. "...It was summer, and I was working at Karuizawa...," my voice floated as the memory came to me.

* * *

><p><em>I shook under the table as thunder and rain pounded on the ceiling of the abandoned church. I put my hand's to my ear's, tear's invading my eye's. Hikaru had left me all alone in this storm. <em>

_I heard a voice say my name, worry and guilt. "Hika-," I began, thunder boomed and whimpered. Hikaru stood over me. He flung the white cloth on the table over me, placing his headphone's over my ear's and pulling me to him. "I'm sorry," Hikaru whispered as I closed my eye's. "I'm sorry for running off and leaving you." _

_"And for saying mean thing's to your friend...I'm sorry...," he whispered. _

_"Thank you," I whispered as tear's gathered down his face._

* * *

><p>...that was the first time I could say I loved him...<p>

"...he's coming back right?" Hikari asked silently. "No," I replied, but she had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: You'd think in five year's I'd forgotten her...

I still wake up wishing she was there.

Sometime's I dream about her. She's happy.

All I ever wanted, was her to smile.

I miss her...everyone...

all these year's, and I still can't forget...

I looked outside to see it raining, wondering if it was raining where they were to.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov:<strong> I brushed through Hikari's dark brown hair. She had her eye's closed, praying. When she opened them, she stood up and skipped to Hunny, lacing her finger's with his. They looked like doll's. Hunny smiled at her as she led him to the garden to pick flower's. Tamaki and Kyoya had exam's today. Mori was chasing Hunny and Hikari. Kaoru looked at them, his eye's dead. I walked over to him and took his hand in mine. He glanced at me. I smiled at him and ran, leading him away from everyone...and everything...Then the clear day was turning gray and we were being engulfed in rain.

Just rain.

I stood and stretched my arm's out laughung and dancing. Kaoru hesitated, but joined me. We were soaking wet in second's. Our clothe's wet against our body's. Our hair sticking to our face's. I laughed and jumped. Kaoru laughed with me, dancing around. I took Kaoru's hand's and twirled with him untill we got dizzy. I don't know how long we were out in the rain.

Just two brokenhearted soul's drowning away their trouble's.

And I knew we would see Hikaru soon.

Because the rain brought us together...

I laughed with Kaoru, for no reason. I think he could feel him here...

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: Life bring's suprise's.

Like having a daughter you never met.

* * *

><p><strong>ahhhhhhh! this is horrible! I'm sorry! Bad chapter! You can kill me! <strong>

**and I love you guy's for reading this!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Christmas Incident

**The Christmas Incident **

_Dream-A series of thought's, images, and emotion's occuring involuntary in the mind during certain stages of sleep. A state of absraction; a trance. A cherished hope; ambition. A person or thing that is as pleasant or seemingly unreal as a dream. _

**Haruhi's pov: **I touched the old, tattered photograph, already the color's were fading from my fingertip's. The image of Hikaru and I standing together. He had his arm around me, a crooked grin on his bright happy face. His face...it was soo unfamiliar... I stood under his arm, an annoyed look on my face. I remember the day the picture was taken. We had all gone to the beach and Hikaru dragged me around town, into every shop. I remember how I wanted to leave, for him to just leave me alone. I want soo badly to see him now... I looked at myself in the picture. I wasn't that girl anymore. No, far from it. Hikaru...Hikaru...Hikaru...I tried painfully not to crumple the picture in my hand's. "He was alway's pulling trick's...," I heard a soft voice whisper behind me. I turned around and hid the picture behind my back. Kaoru smiled at me. I began to walk away, he would cry alone now... He grabbed my arm, stopping me abruptly.

He took a deep breath and gave me an honest soft look. "Haruhi...Merry Christmas...," he mumbled. My lip's smiled, fighting to reach my eye's. "Merry Christmas Kaoru...," I whispered as he pulled me into an embrace. He picked me up slightly, and it didn't reach my eye's...but it reached my heart. Kaoru set me down, not letting me go. Kaoru gently plucked the picture out of hand's and studied it. "...I can't belive it's been six year's...," He whispered after a long time. I kept quiet because I could belive it had been that long without him. Kaoru set me down and sat down on my bed. He layed the pictiure on the velvet cover's and stood in front of me. "Put a dress on, we're leaving," Kaoru stated walking to my closet. I followed him, right behind his heel's. "Why?" I asked as he pulled a dress from the very back of my closet that I didn't even know exsisted. "We're going to a party," Kaoru mumbled pulling shoes from an unopened shoebox. A party. I hadn't gone to a party in year's. A Christmas party... "What about Hikari?" I asked standing in front of him. "She will be fine, my mother Hunny and Mori will be here," Kaoru told me. I sighed,"Kaoru...I don't know...," I replied finally. He touched my shoulder's,"Please...for me...," He whispered.

I looked away and took the dress out of his hand's,"Okay..." A beautiful, pure smile blossomed across his tired face, bringing a life to him I hadn't seen in year's. He picked me up and carried me out of my room, laughing the whole way. I didn't notice how if you looked closely at the old picture, you could see a faint blush forming in my cheek's...

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: I gave Dustin a look and he frowned. "Come on Hikaru! You never go anywhere! It's Christmas!" He whined. I rolled my eye's as he made his blue eye's look innocent and sad. "Dustin, you know I hate going out!" I hissed pulling the cover's over my head. Dustin jumped on top off me, pulling the cover's away. "Damn it Hikaru! Really! You need to go out for once! Hikaru it's not right, you don't even see your family!" Dustin yelled into my ear. I whipped up and kicked his stomach,"Shut up!" I hissed,"You don't understand!" Dustin curled his hand's into fist's,"Just because you lost the girl you loved, doesn't mean it's over! Hikaru, I saw the love of my life die! You have no idea!" Dustin yelled his voice cracking. I felt horrible then. I was making him remember this, on Christmas eve of all day's. It was quiet in the hotel room. Every Christmas was the same. We would go someplace and rent a hotel. Dustin had no family, and I was alone. Dustin would go out alone, and I would stay in the hotel alone.

I got up from the broken mattress and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm not going for you though! I'm going because I'm bored!" I yelled, obvious I was lying. Dustin burst into a grin and ran to hug me. "Oh thank you Hikaru! We are going to have soo much fun! I promise!" Dustin yelled. I pulled his blonde hair and laughed lightly. I owed him. He was there for me all of these year's. And who am I kidding, he reminded me Tamaki...

"So where to?" I asked after Dustin let go of me. He grinned,"Japan."

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I looked into the mirror. A stranger was all I saw. That girl looking back at me, that was not me. I had been so caught up with life, I never stopped to look at myself... I touched my face gently, my finger's numb. My face was paler and thinner. My eye's seemed to have gotten larger. My lip's were fuller. My hair had grown to the middle of my back. I laughed loudly as I looked at myself. "You don't like it?" Kaoru asked. I shook my head,"No, I love it, I just look diffrent," I replied. My breath caught as I took all of myself in. Kaoru had put me in a light pink dress that came right above my knee's. It had thin strap's and was slightly puffy at the bottom. A pair of pink ballerina shoes, My hair down and slightly curly. A golden necklace. I didn't look beautiful. I wasn't pretty. I was innocence...a blush on the face of someone deeply in love... I glanced at Hikari in the mirror, she held a smile that lit up her face. Hunny stood behind her, Mori smiling at my reflection. Tamaki, my father, Mrs. Hitachiin...all smiling. "Perfect...," Kyoya mumbled for everyone. I turned and looked at everyone. I let out a breath and gave a small smile. Kaoru stood in front of me wearing a a white dress shirt with black dress pant's, making it look elegant.

"You look like a dork," I told Kaoru bluntly. Everyone burst out laughing and I hugged Kaoru. We began hugging everyone. My dad wiped the tear's out of his eye's, Mrs. Hitachiin let a few fall. Tamaki and Kyoya crushed us in a tight hold. Hunny jumped on us, crying like Hikari would. He wiped at his eye's as Mori embraced us. Hikari hugged Kaoru smiling at him. I looked at her, meeting her gaze. She ran to me hugging me gently. She fell into my loving embreace. Sinking into my chest. I kissed her forehead lightly. "I love you mommy," she whispered. "I alway's love you," I replied only for her to hear. I broke away from her and Kaoru and I left them, and headed into the dark night. Kaoru opened the door of the black Camaro, I was about to step in when Hikari came running down to me. "Mommy!" she yelled running into me. She wrapped her small arm's around me, "Don't leave me!" she whimpered. I touched her hair and put our forehead's together,"I'm coming back Hikari...as long as you stay...," I replied gently.

"Promise...?" She asked tearfilled. I nodded,"Promise you'll stay?" She put a hand by her bursting heart,"Yes..." I looked at her beautiful face one last time and let go of her small, soft hand. They were soo soft... I watched from the window of the car as my daughter disapeared with the night. I got a scared feeling and Kaoru held my hand. "This is me and you...we are going to take this next step together...," He told me, not looking into my eye's. I squeezed his hand and we smiled at each other. This was for us.

* * *

><p>We stood in front of the large white double door's. We held hand's tightly, not wanting to let go. "Together...," Kaoru whispered. I nodded and gasped for air as his finger's began slipping from mine. <em>It was time to let go<em>... I felt a single taer slip from my eye. The door's opened as we let go of each other and we stood apart. I wiped my tear and we entered the large hall, together.

I felt soo...lost. I looked around the crowd of people that surrounded us. Kaoru turned to me, he touched my face gently and dissapeared in the crowd leaving me behind. I stood alone staring at the spot Kaoru left. I was lost...I had to take my own direction now... Move on...where do I go? And the hall was clearing...a soft piano tune played and I could've sworn Tamaki was playing. And It was like a dream...

It was all too fast...this moment. A pair of soft hand's entwined with mine. I stared at those hand's. How long I've wanted to feel them... My leg's wanted to give in under me. A wonderful sweet smell intoxicating me. This overwhelming warmth returning to my heart, filling a blush on my pale cheek's. Music rang in my ear's... My eye's were bursting with silent tear's. The room seemed to spin...in his arm's... He pulled me to his chest, we danced lightly. I dug my finger's into his jacket. Never letting this time... I felt his tear's on my head, as we continued to dance. This was the dance we should of had... I felt my heart pound painfully against my chest. I smiled, my cheek's hurting from the tear's. An orangey blush on our face's...like twin's...

He moved lightly with me, our movement's identical. I couldn't look at his face...I couldn't...belive...he was...I closed my eye's that harbored tear's and let a cry ecscape my lip's. I bit at my lip...feeling soo numb...soo complete... He held me together, so I wouldn't collapse. I could forgive him...Forget all of these year's...I surrender this war...I was tired of fighting what I was living for...I shook against his touch. He was here...with me...and nothing else mattered. I slowly opened my eye's and looked into his...

I blinked.

"...merry Christmas, Haruhi..."

"...merry Christmas...

...Hikaru..."

* * *

><p><strong>MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! <strong>

**you must read on! **

**i do not own ouran highschool host club, i'm far too slow to come up with that. **

**and Hikaru and Haruhi finally see each other after six year's!**


	10. Chapter 10 Together, Alway's

**Together, Alway's **

** Hikari's pov:** _I looked up at the dark empty sky. All around me, everything was dead. The once blooming flower's had rott away. The color had faded away to leave a dark veil of helplessnes. Everything was still and quiet. I felt blind...deaf... I stepped across the broken ground, my step's forever marking the decayed Earth. A cold, silent wind blew at my dark hair making me shiver. I squinted my golden-green eye's as I caught glimpse of him. My father. My cracked lip's made a small smile smile as I slowly made my way to him. He sat at the place he alway's sat. He was alway's there. Never leaving. At the top of the hill, by the black weeping willow now covered in dead weed's. I stopped my feet and stood by him. He didn't look up at me, he stared off into the distance. A sunset that never came...that never will come... "...I found her...," He whispered. I could almost hear the crack of my heart when the word's ecscaped his lip's._

_I knew it would happen one day. The day he would finally come back. I should be happy...but he came back only for my mother...not me. And it hurt...he didn't even know me...I tried to hold in my tear's and stared off at the empty sky with him. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "...I missed her...," He mumbled to himself, closing his eye's. I bit my lip, curling my finger's at my coat. This place was alway's soo dark...I hated it here...and then I found him. He had that white veil of light around him. My daddy. He brought life to this place...brought light to the darkness. The only problem was that he wanted to leave. Leave this place dark again. I wanted him to stay...I wanted to talk to him... He went around, asking for my mother...sometimes he would sit and cry...other times he would yell out her name. I would try to tell him I was his daughter, he would laugh...he had the prettiest laugh..._

_He didn't want to talk anymore. I let a cry ecscape my lip's and tear's cascaded down my face. He still wouldn't look at me...Already his light was fading...I fell on my knee's in front of him and dug my broken finger's into the ground. I cried loudly, tear's and shout's...my breathing pained. He turned and looked at me, blinking. "Daddy...," I whimpered, choking on my salty tear's. "...I'm sorry...I don't know you...," He told me emotionlessly. I dug my face in my hand's and stood up, my leg's weak. "I hate you!" I screamed before running down the dying hill...He stared after me...waiting for the sunset that never came..._

* * *

><p>My eye's snapped open and I looked around my dark room. I dreamed of my daddy again...I touched my face...tear's...I slipped out of my small bed and walked down the quiet, dark and empty hall. My footstep's made the floor creak as I walked to the main room. Hunny looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at me. "What are you doing up soo late?" He asked me in his sweet voice. "I had a dream...," I told him as I crawled onto his lap. He craddled me to his chest,"About what princess?" "Nothing...," I told him silently. I began thinking. If I thought, I wouldn't cry. "What are you thinking about?" Hunny asked. I blushed, he caught me! "Your lip is curling, your thinking of something...," He went on. I jumped of his lap, soo he wouldn't see me cry. At least I had him..."Bunny...will you play hide and seek with me?" I asked hoping he wouldn't hear the pain in my voice.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I blinked. "...merry Christmas Haruhi..." "Merry Christmas...Hikaru...," the word's stumbled from my lip's. I could barely hear them as I looked into his eye's. His eye's...his eye's...those...eye's... I studied his face as we danced away. The playfullness in his eye's were gone. The mischeivos blush on his cheek's faded. The fire in his hair I had teased him soo much about...the fire died out. His full lip's thinner. His features no longer childish, but sharper. Seeing him like this only made me miss him more...It's like I didn't know him...He spun me as I tried sorting out my confused thought's. I had this fear...a fear that he was already gone...I pulled at his arm running away from the crowded dance floor. I don't know where I ran...I didn't care...I didn't want to waste anymore time. I ran up a flight of spiraled stair's and ran into a dimly lit hall. I opened an insignificant door and led him in.

It was a bedroom. Only a large canopy bed. The only light came from the large that had a sheer, tranclucent curtain that seperated the bedroom and the balcony. I let go of Hikaru's hand and walked to the balcony. I let the cool breeze hit me, my hair becoming a mess. A few minutes passed by in silence. "...Haruhi...," Hikaru's voice rang through my ear's... I turned my head and faced him my face red with tear's. I turned my whole body, shaking. "...I missed you soo much...," I choked out taking small step's toward him. I ended up running into his arm's. He held me to his chest...his arm's...soo warm. He spun me in his arm's lightly. I cried into his shirt and he stroked my hair. "I love you! Hikaru, I love you soo much! I-I alway's have...," I sobbed. Even his voice...I could hear the slight British accent...he was in England. "I love you...," Hikaru replied out of breath. I grabbed at his hair and pulled him down into a desperate kiss.

It was like being freed from an endless Hell. At this point nothing mattered. Everything he had done...everything I had done...Let it burn. It was like he had never left. We were still young and clueless. We didn't let eachother breath. We could die like this...I just wanted to hug hold onto him forever. I was soo desperate for him...soo needy...This buring passion he left dead had returned to life. I forecefully pulled away from him and dashed back into the bedroom. I slipped my shoes off, throwing them in a random direction. Hikaru looked at me confused. I stood and stared at the bed, not daring to say the word's. "You want to make love?" He asked me quietly. I felt a blush burn my cheek's. "...Yes...no...maybe...," I mumbled looking up at him in embarassment. He suprised me by chuckling.

"What's soo funny?" I asked angrily. He walked over and kissed me sweetly. He pushed me lightly on the large bed. I giggled as he crawled on top of me. "Haruhi...," He tried to be angry but he ended up laughing. There was the Hikaru I loved. "If you undress me, I'll give you five pack's of commoner gum!" I whisper into his ear. He grin's,"Really...well...it's a deal!" I put my hand's over my eye's as he slipped my dress off of me, I shivered, a breeze touching my bare skin. He led a trail of kiss's down my neck filling me with warmth. I blushed , supressing a giggle. Hikaru laughed as he kissed my skin. He pulled at my bra. "Six year's and your still a 32A?" Hikaru asked bursting with laughter. "Hey! I'm a 34A, thank you very much!" I laughed.

"hmmm...cute...," Hikaru added, unbuttoning his shirt. "Wow Hikaru, you really let yourself go," I muttered, lying. He glanced at his flat,toned abdomen. "Why don't you fix me then...I'm full of love!" He grinned. "More like air...," I deadpanned. We burst out laughing. He slid an arm and unclapsed my bra, pulling it off. I covered my chest with my hand's,"Hey! Give it!" I yelled reaching and blushing. He threw it to the floor and laughed. I hooked two finger's between his boxer's and his hip's and pulled all the fabric down. My bravery faltered when I caught glimpse of his pulsing erection. I looked away, my face flushed. "What's wrong?" Hikaru asked concerned. "uhhhh...you...look...big...," I muttered awkwardly. "Oh...," He replied dryly, "What if we did this slow..." I nodded,"Please..." He kicked off his boxer's and kissed me gently.

He slipped a finger at the band of my panties. "Can I?" He asked quietly. I nodded and he ripped them off. I laughed,"What happened to taking it slow?" "Sorry...I kinda haven't had sex in six year's soo cut me some slack...," he mumbled in my neck. "Me too," I stated in pain. My abdomen was in alot of pain all of the sudden... And it was like this was my first time...It was wasn't it...This was our first time...together...like this... He cowered above me, It wasn't awkward because this was Hikaru. He was gentle...all sweetness. His touch soo reassuring and loving. "Do you want-," I cut him off by wrapping my leg's around his waist and pushing his hip's forward. I winced and he bit back a yell. It almost stung...I guess that woke him up because he was nothing but abusive and rough with me after that. But I liked it that way...It was soo perfect being with him. I never wanted him to leave...

This moment was perfect.

But all good thing's come to an end...

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari's pov<strong>: I glanced behind me and giggled, Hunny would never find me! I sat in the bed of rose's and listened as Hunny called out my name. He wouldn't find me...

noone would...

Suddenly the wind stopped. My heart beat slowed and a shadow was looming over me.

I let out a sigh and looked up...

I winced.

A scream...

...noone...would ever find me...

* * *

><p><strong>yes! soo in case you were wondering...Hikari is abducted... <strong>

**yea, i'm horrible right? **

**hey at least Hikaru and Haruhi got together! **

**sigh, I don't own Ouran, I own Hikari though.**


	11. Chapter 11 Breathe

**Breathe **

** Hunny's pov: **I began running when it became terrifyingly to long that this game was going on. "Hikari! Hikari!" I yelled her name as I ran across the dark garden. As gray cloud's covered the silver moon, I ran across the suddenly terryfying garden. "Hikari!" I yelled her name louder. I thought of all the places she would hide at. Nothing. _Roses are my favorite...they are soo _ _beautiful..._ her voice rang in my ear's. I dashed into the direction of the rose garden, a small hope left. She's okay...she's going to be fine... I looked around at the rose's. My heart stopped beating when I came across the white rose's. I collapsed to the ground and let out a scream that split through the sky...Hikari's pink dress...

...stained in blood...

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov<strong>: I smiled at Haruhi...I smiled...Haruhi...I tightened my hold on her, never wanting to let go. She had her eye's closed, her warm breath on my chest. Her soft skin against mine. This was too perfect. This made up for all the year's of being alone... looking into her eye's...meant everything to me. I could stay like this forever. Then her eye's were snapping open and she jumped off of me. I stared t her through the darkness. She had her hand's in her face. "Are you alright?" I asked worried. She shook her head and looked up at me her eye's watering. "Hikaru...I'm sorry...I...," she walked to the other side of the room, wrapping my shirt around herself. "Haruhi...what is it?" I asked getting up from the tangled sheet's. "...Hikari...," She stated calmly. Hikari? "Who's Hikari?" I asked quietly. "Your daughter...," She choked out,"Hikaru...please don't be angry...I didn't want to get rid of her...I love her...I-you were going to leave...I didn't know you came back...I-" Haruhi looked at me as I stared at the wall.

I struggled to breathe a bit, a daughter...I had a child...I shared a life with Haruhi...It was quiet a moment, as I sorted through my thought's. I had soo many question's... "How old is she?" I blurted out. Haruhi glanced at me puzzled,"Ummm, five, she turn's six this summer." "Five...," I almost choked. Five year's-old..."How is she?" I tried to stay as calm as possible. "She's...everything like you...," Haruhi whispered. I smiled and sat up,"Sooo...she's mine right?" Haruhi rolled her eye's,"Yes, she look's exactly like you." "Well, Kaoru does to!" I pointed out. "Well I don't remember having sex with Kaoru, and even if I did, she's your's!" Haruhi growled. "How do you know?" I pouted playfully. "Ughhh, because she has your temper, the fire in your hair, your crooked ass grin, and the fact your the only guy i've slept with-" "Including Kaoru," I stated. She rolled her big, brown eye's,"Including Kaoru..."

I grinned,"But how do you really know she's mine?" I asked sweetly. Haruhi sighed,"Her eye's." I glanced at her,"Her eye's?" Haruhi smiled,"Her eye's are your's...and forgive me but, they are more beautiful than your's..."

I nodded,"Hikari...," I whispered. Haruhi face bloomed with a smile that lighted up her eye's. "What?" I asked. "It's good to hear you say her name...," She whispered back. I took her hand in mine,"I want to see her, now." Haruhi grinned," We should get Kaoru." I nodded, Kaoru...it was nice seeing him again... I had this feeling... My daughter...I would see her...Hikari...

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. I looked over at Hikaru and Kaoru who talked away. Kaoru's eye's held a light that I hadn't seen in soo long. He laughed with Hikaru, and they embraced over and over again. His other half, had finally returned. "You must be Haruhi," A voice said. I turned to see a young man, around my age. He had shining blue eye's and white blonde hair. He was handsomely and held a british accent. "Hello?" I replied politely. "I'm sorry, I'm Dustin Foresyth, i'm friend's with Hikaru," He smiled. I smiled and shook his warm hand. "Thank you for taking care of him...," I mumbled. Dustin nodded and we glanced at the bubbling twin's. "When did I sleep with Haruhi?" Kaoru asked puzzled. I laughed and we all walked out of the building smiling. This was a Christmas we would never forget...

* * *

><p><strong>Hunny's pov<strong>: I sat in the velvet armchair, my hand's shaking violently. "Would you like cake, Mitzkuni?" Mori asked quietly. "Not today...," I whispered in a hoarse voice. I could feel numb tear's spilling over my hot cheek's. "...it's not your fault...," Mori whispered softly. I didn't answer, hearing the front door creak open. My blood froze as I heard the laughter of my friend's. I heard Haruhi instantly quiet. A long silence. "...where's Hikari...?" Haruhi finally asked. I turned and looked at her. I cried uncontrollably and fell to my knee's. I didn't even alcknowledge the fact Hikaru was here. "...Hunny...," Haruhi asked afraid. "...I'm sorry...," I cried as Haruhi caught glimpse of the bloodstained dress that belonged to her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi's pov<strong>: I blinked back tear's and pointed to the dress accusingly. "What is that? No...Hunny...," I lost my voice... Hunny just broke down on the floor. I wanted to do just that, but I couldn't. "Hunny...answer me...," I pleaded in a broken voice. "...Kyoya's squad is already looking for her...," Mori said softly. That didn't help one bit. I pulled at my hair and yelled out. I gripped the side of a bookshelf and threw it's content's to the floor. "NO, NO. NO! NEVER! NO!" I screamed to noone. Everyone watched as I threw thing's around and yelled. I breathed out, my breath's hard. "...Haruhi...calm down...," Hikaru whispered. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shouted in tear's,"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" Hikaru looked at me hurt. I grabbed the bloodied dress and tore at the fabric. Kaoru grabbed me by the waist and Dustin took the small dress out of my hand's. "Haruhi! please...please stop!" Kaoru begged in pain. I gave up and hugged him like a lost child.

Where was she...

and was she here at all...

I closed my eye's and tried to remember her face...

I couldn't see anything.

* * *

><p><strong>allright, this wasn't the best. But the next chapter is when it all start's... <strong>

**also, there is alot of disturbing thing's in the next chapter, so if you don't like torture and child abuse...don't read it... **

**and thank's to all who reveiwed, favored, story alert, everything! THANK YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12 Come  Home

**This chapter is somewhat disturbing and contain's a lot of graphic thing's, please don't read if you cannot handle it. I do not own Ouran**_._

_Hikari/Hikaru stand's for light or radiance_

_**Come ** Home_

**Hikaru's pov:**_A cabin. A cabin in the wood's...A necklace_... _"Daddy...save me..."_

My eye's snapped open and I sat up in the large bed, my breath's ragged. I looked around the dark room, my heart pounding against my chest. I slipped out of the bed and pulled on jean's and a black T-shirt. I walked into the hall and walked down the spiral staircase. The whole mansion was dark and the sound of rain pounding against the ceiling rang through the quiet place. I walked into the main room and saw Haruhi sitting on the caoch, staring at her hand's. I walked over to the ivory caoch and sat by her. "Are you allright?" I asked quietly. Haruhi smiled a little, "No." I took her hand in mine and smiled, "They'll find her, I promise."

She looked at me with broken eye's, "Promise?" I squeezed her hand, "I promise." I wrapped my arm's around her and we waited. Suddenly the main door was bursting open and Tamaki and Kaoru were walking in. Haruhi and I jumped out of the caoch and ran to them. "What happened?" Haruhi asked desperatly. Tamaki and Kaoru exchanged glances. "Haruhi...we think they found her...," Kaoru whispered bursting into tear's. I felt a small hope and Haruhi's eye's brightened. Kaoru walked over to Haruhi and rested his hand's on her shoulder's, "You don't understand...," He cried. Haruhi looked at him innocently confused. I knew what he was going to say. "Haruhi...we think they found her body...," He choked. Haruhi blinked back tear's and Kaoru held her.

I shook my head unbelivably and backed away from something. She couldn't be dead... "You're wrong...," I stated in disbelief. "Hikaru...," Kaoru mumbled. "No! She's still alive! She's still out there!" I yelled. Haruhi stared after me as I ran out of the mansion into the dark, rainy night. I was going to find her.

**Warning: stop reading if you cannot handle child abuse and torture, please.**

**Hikari's pov**: I couldn't see anything. It was dark. I was afraid of the dark. I thought of how I kept the light on every night, just in case daddy would come home. There was no light here. I curled into a ball and began crying again. It was soo cold here. I wanted to go home. I heard the door open, and I screamed. I knew he had heard me, and now he was going to hurt me. I pressed myself against the wall and cried as he stood over me. "...what's wrong princess?" He asked me. I shook my head in tear's, "I want my daddy...," I cried. It was dumb. Because my daddy didn't want me. The man grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me across the cold floor. "No! Daddy! Help Me!" I screamed out to noone. He threw me on a bed, making me bounce up a little. I pulled my knee's to my face. I didn't want him to hurt me again... "Don't cry princess, I'm going to take care of you...," He told me.

I shook my head and backed up against the bed. He grabbed my arm and I bit his finger, drawing blood. He cursed and pulled his hand away. He looked at me meanly and walked out of the room. He came back with the knife. "No!No! NO!" I screamed. He grabbed my arm and pressed the cold metal to my arm. "NO! STOP IT! STOP-STOP! I WAN'T MY DADDY!" I shouted as I felt something warm trickle down my arm. He stuffed a dirty rag in my mouth, making my eye's water. I bit the nasty rag and cried. Because noone would save me.

**Hikaru's pov**: I drove through the night, accelerating at a deadly speed. I gripped the steering wheel, my knuckle's turning white. The road was empty. I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't even see what was in front of me. How was I going to find a girl I didn't even know? No. She wasn't just a girl. She was my daughter. She could be anywhere. "Where are you?" I whispered silently. Suddenly I was losing control of the car, a second of swirving, and I hit something hard. I spun a few time's, hiting that same thing over and over again...my world turning into a swirl of gray. The airbag's exploded in my face and a horrible smell engulfing me. It was like time slowed down, it all happened in a few second's, but it seemed like forever. _I'm going to die_... Suddenly the car stopped.

And time hit me hard, everything becoming clear again. After a moment of pure shock, I undid my seatbelt and jumped out of the broken car without a second thought. I threw the door open and stumbled on the empty road. I looked at the silver Mercedes that was now a heap of metal. I felt a something warm on my forehead, and I touched it, looking around in the rain. I looked at my finger's and saw blood. I fell to the road and yelled into my hand's. "...please...God...tell me where she is...I know she's alive...I can feel it...in my heart...just...give her back to me...," I cried. _"...I want to go home..." _A heavenly voice whispered. I looked up and blinked._ A cabin...In the wood's... _I slowly stood up and walked into the dark wood's, dissapearing behind the tall tree's...the darkness forever by my side.

I stumbled across fallen branche's, the rain pounding down on me. I walked faster as I caught glimpse of the cabin.

"..."

"...Hikari..."

I let out a choked breath and walked faster.

"...Hikari...I found you...," I mumbled stupidly.

I began running through the cutting rain.

"...HIKARI...!"I screamed to the gray sky.

It was like a dream. As I pounded the door of the cabin with my bloody fist's, I could hear her voice. I knew it by heart, yet never heard it untill now. A scream. And it wasn't mine. "Hikari! Hikari...!," I choked. I kicked at the door violently. My heart ready to burst, the door fell behind it's hinge's. I ran into the black cabin, yelling out her name. "Hikari!" I choked out in pain. This whole place was dark...The only light coming from the room at the end of the hall. _...light... _I stumbled to the door, kicking it open.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all you get! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHA! <strong>

**just kidding-here's more!**

* * *

><p><em>...Hikari... <em>I felt my heart crumple and tear as I caught glimpse of her beautiful face...covered in blood... Her eye's...why wern't they open? "...Hikari...," I mumbled drunkly. I lifted my gaze just as he brought the knife to my stomach.

...

I looked up in disbelief. I shook my head as I begun to stumble. I looked into his eye's, betrayal and hurt clouding my broken eye's. I grasped the handle of the knife with my broken finger's and pulled the knife out slowly, throwing it to the ground. I choked as a trail of blood trickled down my lip's. I looked up at the man I used to love. The man I used to call a friend. "Arai...," I whispered like a child. He just watched as I broke inside. I glanced over at Hikari once again. I let out a cry and my fist connected with his jaw. He flew back, hitting the opposite wall. I walked over to Hikari, my vision darkening. I fell back as my leg made a satisfying crack. My eye's went black and I gasped, grabbing my broken leg. I lay on the floor in a pool of my own blood. Arai smirked and walked over to the unmoving Hikari.

"...I've missed you Hikaru...," He muttered and twisted one of Hikari's small finger's making a crushing noise. I winced and yelled out something unintelligable. And she screamed. She screamed...that bastard made her scream... She wouldn't open her eye's... I watched as he pulled out a thick, brown rope and spun it around Hikari's throat. "NO!" I screamed. Hikari clawed at the rope as he tightened it around her neck, stopping her breathing. I tried to get up, but my wound's made me helpless...weak... I watched her face turn a shade of blue. The same shade of blue Haruhi wore to our first date. Then it faded into a darker blue, and a violet. Hikari made choked noises and I cried out. I somehow found the will to stand up. My broken leg still bleeding. I limped and picked up a metal rod. I brought it to Arai's head and watched him collapse. I gasped and wrapped my arm's around Hikari. When she didn't move I looked at her face. Dried up blood and tear's matted her perfect complexion. I put my hand to her chest, her heart beating slowly and faintly. She was dieing.

I shook my head like that would change thing's. I brought my lip's to her's and blew in deep breath's. I placed my hand's on her chest and pressed down, trying to get her breathing again. "Hikari...HIKARI!" I shouted. "Wake up...WAKE UP!" I screamed. I connected our lip's again and tried to give her my breath's. But I was coughing up blood. I looked down and saw that she wore a white tunic stained in blood. I put my hand to my mouth and cried a moment as I noticed blood trickling from her leg's. The thought of Hikari fighting off that perverted monster was sickening. I picked her up and tried to walk on my broken leg. I could feel myself draining of life. It didn't matter if I died, I wanted Hikari to survive. I walked out of the cabin, writhing in pain. Hikari's heartbeat got slower and slower. I held her close to me and whispered how much I loved her. How everything would be alright. How I wouldn't leave her alone. I got no response. I looked down and noticed my shirt was drenched in blood from the stab wound. I had to ignore my pain.

Hikari was everything like me. Her hair had my falmey look to it. Her cheekbone's were high enough for my crooked-ass grin. Her skin was flawless. Her eyelashe's curled and long. But her eye's...she wouldn't open her eye's. It was becoming to long that I had been walking. I looked around, my vision was leaving me. I struggled to breath, my world spinning. I held Hikari to my chest as I fell. I stared at the dark sky. I stroked Hikari's hair softly. Then..for a slight moment...

"...I belive...in...dream's...," She whispered faintly.

My cracked lip's broke into a smile, "...me too..."

"...don't leave...," She whispered.

I nodded, "Never..."

Her eye's remained closed..her heart was just a sigh now.

Our heart's harmonized.

I tightened my hold on her and breathed out afraid.

My eye's closed slowly... A dream...

* * *

><p><em>"...I love you daddy..."<em>

_"...I made you a necklace..." _

_"...To keep close to your heart..." _

_"...come home..."_

* * *

><p>It was terryfyingly silent...<p>

and the harmony stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>this story is almost over :( <strong>

**but stick around if you want to know what happen's. **

**untill next time!**


	13. Chapter 13 Never Enough

**Never Enough **

**Haruhi's Pov: **Time. It was never enough. Nothing was ever enough. I stood in the middle of the hall, leaning against the paper thin wall's. I didn't cry. I was done. I wanted to be alone, at least for now. I glanced at the door in front of me. My daughter was in there fighting for her life. I should be with her. It could be the last time. I looked across the dim hall that stretched soo far. In that last room, Hikaru lay still and unmoving, barely breathing. I slumped against the wall, sliding down untill my knee's gave away. I silently watched as Kaoru and Tamaki ran through the room's trying to save them. Hunny's face distorted with innocent pain, while Mori chased after him in tear's. Kyoya took matter in his own hand's, initiating his medical abilitie's. Hikaru's mom crying in the corner. I stared as my dad stood by the window, praying. To that God of his. The God that forget's. I inhaled and closed my eye's.

But right now I needed someone to belive in.

**Noone's Pov**: The still silence of the hospital was broken by a high-pitched scream. In room 4A, Hunny hit his fist's against Hikari's chest and screamed for her to wake up. "Wake up! Wake up!" He screamed, his cheek's an orangey-red. "Mitskuni...," Mori murmered quietly. "Shut up!" He hissed and continued beating her chest. Her body unmoving. The monitor that displayed her faint heartbeat stopped sometime's. Kyoya did nothing to stop the devastated Hunny. He tried to fix it... Hunny stopped a moment laying on Hikari lifelessly. "You are soo pretty...," He choked, stroking her hair. Kaoru looked away and ran out across the hall to the room Hikaru was in. There a team worked over him, blood everywhere. He gagged, covering his mouth but looking at his dieing brother. He had to live. They had to make it. Kaoru's mother sat with Ranka, silently crying. Kaoru bit his lip and walked over to where Hikaru lay.

"...Hikaru...," He gasped quietly.

He lay still. No response. Kaoru intertwined their finger's and he kneeled down, holding his limp hand tightly.

"...listen...if you're hearing this...," He paused, looking away.

"...you have to come back...," he stated bitterly,"...you..."

Kaoru's bit back a cry and smiled.

"You stupid idiot. You are going to leave me here?" Kaoru joked silently.

Kaoru stared at Hikaru's identical face.

"See you later, Hikaru," He mumbled and let his hand go, walking out of the room and shuting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat in a feild of flower's, staring at the pink sky. Kaoru sat next to her uneasily. Haruhi gave him a small smile and after a moment of hesitation, they embraced. "You're my best friend, you know that?" Haruhi whispered. Kaoru smiled,"Of course, I'm awesome and swagtastic!" It was soo out of tone that they laughed. "Swagtastic?" Haruhi asked in a fit of laugh's. Kaoru shrugged,"Yep, I got it from Hikaru soo...it's pretty biased." Haruhi looked at her hand's and sighed. "Sometime's, I wish thing's were the way they used to be," Haruhi said in a small voice. "What do you mean?" Kaoru asked confused. Haruhi looked up looking guilty,"That...Hikaru never raped me. That I never fell in love with him. Everything...," She whispered, "Sometime's I wish...we never met..."<p>

Kaoru nodded, not feeling suprised or hurt. "I know...thing's would have been less complicated," he sighed. "But...I'm glad that thing's changed...with all of you...," Haruhi grinned, "You damn rich bastard's..." Kaoru laughed half-heartedly and lay on the grass. "Haruhi...," Kaoru murmered. "Yeah?" She replied smally. "If anything happen's, I want you to know I'm here," He whispered before falling asleep. Haruhi smiled to herself and joined his painless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Hunny's Pov<strong>: I loved sweet thing's. The taste on my lip's. The smell engulfing me. The sight that brighten's my eye's. The touch even. Sweet. Sweet thing's were meant to be loved. Not hurt. I looked at Hikari's limp body. It hurt to look. I remember how cluless I used to be. And suddenly other thing's became more important than myself. I fell in love with Hikari the moment I saw her. Her eye's. It's not the superficial love, that last's a while, and dies away. Not the love that people use to replace loss. Not the love that requires sexual preminition to survive. It was that love that feel's like the first. Exciting and confusing. A sibling love, that inseperable twin kind. Best friend love, that last's a lifetime. Innocence. That is the love I feel. I have never been in love before. I know this is real though, I can feel it.

I held Hikari's hand in mine and Mori gave me a look of greif. "Mitskuni...you haven't slept in day's...you haven't eaten...," Mori mumbled. "I don't want to...," I replied stiffly. The high-pitched tone of my voice, now an octave deeper, and dry. Dark bag's framed my tired eye's. My face was ghost white and my face was dirty, stained in tear's. My hair matted to my face. I looked at Hikari with affection. Mori sighed and shook his head. Suddenly Kyoya was walking into the room, his face pale and his face twisted in pain. "What's wrong Kyo-chan?" I asked innocently. Kyoya shook his head and motioned for Mori to follow him out into the hall. I listened to their raspy whisper's and heard Haruhi and Kaoru. Tamaki and Dustin were in Hikaru's room.

Haruhi walked in the room slowly, glanced at Hikaru and then began screaming crazily. She knocked over the tray of uneaten food, slamming her fist's against the wall. I squeezed Hikari's hand and Mori took Haruhi out of the room. Kyoya walked in and pretended as if he wasn't crying. "Hunny...," He almost gasped. "What is it?" I almost growled. Kyoya touched my shoulder lightly. "Hunny...Hikari was raped..." I nodded in understanding. I felt my tear's fall and I shook my head. "No she wasn't," I hissed. "Hunny...," Kyoya pleaded. "STOP LIEING!" I screamed, crying like a little child. Kyoya ran out of the room and I stumbled around, drowning in my tear's.

Sweet thing's wern't meant to be hurt.

And I was going to find the person who did this.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I'm grounded and i had to sneak to my laptop! sorry for the short chapter, but in the next one, it focuses on Hikaru and Hikari. <strong>

**ahhhhhhhh! gotta go! my parent's will kill me! bye!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Last Goodbye

**The Last Goodbye**

**Haruhi's pov: **

_It's quiet here... _

I touched Hikari's face, brushing a single strand away from her eye's. Her beautiful eye's...

_It's cold here... _

I smiled lightly and held her small hand in mine, our finger's laying intwined...

_It's dark here... _

I blinked the tear's in my eye's and watched as she smiled...her eye's closing forever...

_Slowly, but honestly, Hikari slipped from my finger's... _

A single tear cascaded down my face and fell at our hand's as they broke away...

_...forever resting... _

_...I'll miss you..._

* * *

><p>I stood beside Hikaru's bed and stared at the faint light that spilled through the window. It had been long. Too long. Everyone encircled around his bed. Utterly silent. "What do we do now?" Hunny whispered silently, his voice lifeless.<p>

"We wait for him to wake up," Kyoya mumbled somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's pov: <strong>

I couldn't see anything. Couldn't feel anything...

There was just a sound...

...a soft music box tune. Playing all around me. Slowly... I could feel again... The numbness fading... My sense's reviving... As if I were being reborn...

I felt a rush of cold air hit my face as I opened my eye's.

I shivered and looked around me eerily. I didn't know where I was... But this place seemed all to familiar. Soo unreal...

_Like a dream..._

It was very dark. The sky above me was a painful shade of black. The Earth under me held a darkness I could not name. An angry cold wind blew at me as I stood in the middle of the dead and decaying world. It was empty. Lifeless. Loveless. Forgotten...

The music box tune continued to play... I felt a shove at my side and I painfully glanced down. A little boy looked up at me, his eye's empty...colorless...filled with despair...

"Have you seen my mommy?" He whispered in a heart broken tone. I shook my head and watched as he walked away. Dissapearing in the darkness. I looked down and saw a red tint to the rotting ground. As I walked forward, I could've sworn it was blood.

I blinked back tear's as the wind stabbed at my eye's. As I walked farther, my heart felt heavier...my breath's harder...my footsteps lighter... The life slowly leaving me as I walked along the trail of despair.

I hated this place.

Because I could remember it.

I felt pain...soo much pain... The deeper I walked...The more I died...It was killing me...

I wanted to die...

I stopped as I came across a broken fence that stretched across this horrible place.

Forever divideing...

I slammed my hand's against the fence and let out a cough. Gripping the bar's tightly, I slipped to the ground, my knee's giving away under me. I was searching for something...

Something I was losing...

I looked up when I saw movement on the other side of the fence. There were children walking across the decaying Earth, face covered in tear's and twisted in pain. They looked lost and helpless. Soo helpless... They all walked slowly, the crown's of their head's practically kissed the dark cloud's. I silently watched as the smallest girl stood behind while the rest of them walked through the forgotten pain. I stared at her shadowy form.

She was what I was looking for.

She looked up and met my eye's.

I clutched my stomach as I met her hollow, empty black eye's. She was wrapping her broken finger's around the cold of the fence. We were still and silent. The wind screaming out. I reached out to touch her tearstained face to have my finger's slip through air.

Already she was leaving me...

I stood up suddenly as she walked away from the fence. "Hikari...," I whispered in an icey tone.

I followed her...

Somehow I was on the other side of the fence running to Hikari. I wrapped my arm's around her waist and kneeled down, holding her close to me. She remained still.

"Don't leave me daddy...," She whispered. I shook my head, her empty, colorless eye's... they were dead... "Come with me... don't leave me alone...," She whimpered. She fell into my arm's, limply and crying silently. Tear's falling down her pale face. It was silent a moment.

"...I don't want to go...," Hikari choked. I swallowed the bile in my throat. "...I'm dying...," She whispered, "I'm dying..." I shook my head as she began screaming. I couldn't understand...

I didn't want to understand...

She grew limp again and stared at the gray sky. "Please just stay with me for now...," She begged quietly. I nodded and took her hand in mine. I felt her small feet move forward, taking me with her. Her hand was cold in mine as she led me up a hill.

As we slowly climbed the hill, I saw what was a very large tree, covered in dead leave's. It's bark was black, decaying. Hikari let go of my hand and gingerly sat down on a patch of dead grass, pulling her knee's up to her chest. I sighed and sat beside her, leaving a few feet of space in between us.

We stared off at the empty sky, she seemed to be searching for something.

"The sun never set's," She mumble's. "What...," I breathe out. She shake's her head, "It never rest's...it's never here...there's never light...

...It's soo dark..."

I listen as the wind carried her voice. Off to somewhere I didn't remember.

"...I feel as if...I've been here before...

...almost like...," I lost my word's.

"..._almost like a dream_...," Hikari whispered. Hearing her say that made my heart hurt...

"...don't forget me...," She said softly looking at me with her empty eye's.

I nod and bite my lip roughly, smiling smally. She glanced at me from the side and returned the smile softly. The wind made her dark hair float in the air. The smile never reached her lifeless eye's...

I could hear her break apart again, crying into her tired hand's...

cry's that will never be heard again...

"...I have to go...," I whispered tear's forming in my eye's.

"Please don't leave me!" She cried out. I was silent. "Please...

...stay...," She whispered. I couldn't. I didn't want to understand this...

I knew she was already gone...

"I can't see here anymore! I can only see you...," She choked as tear's spilled over her eye's.

I couldn't say anything... Couldn't do anything...

I closed the space between us and brought her broken form to my heart, never letting go...

_Never letting go._..

I felt an immence warmth take over. My eye's closed...I could feel this feeling changing...

I opened my eye's to see us engulfed in light. The wind picked up a wonderful smell in the air. Slowly...

_Everything began to come to life... _

The gray sky turned a light orangey-pink. The Earth returning to it's green and blooming beautiful flower's. Color's filled the wind, a sense of release and harmony. The magnifacent tree turned into a familiar friend as the sun settled at the bottom of the sky...to meet dawn...

...filling the world with light.

I held Hikari in my arm's.

We pulled away slightly and looked at eachother. I smiled before pulling away more, never letting go of her gentle hand. Right before me... she was changing. Her broken form was fixing... Her hair bloomed with life, turning into a choclatey color. The cut's and bruises on her arm's and leg's turning into perfect porceilen skin. The light pink blush kissing her cheek's once again. Her cracked lip's turned full and perfect. Her tattered clothe's turning into a beautiful white dress, flower's decorating her long brown hair. And her eye's...

...Her eye's...

She blinked.

I smiled and touched her beautiful face.

They were identical to mine...but far more beautiful. Her eye's were dark...a green of the Earth. Soft, held innocence and mystery. Her thick eyelashes framed those emerald pool's of secret's. They were light to...underneath the dark iris's, I could see the light they carried. I felt as if I could look into them forever... They reflected my tears...

Reflected my life...

There was an immence light radiating from her...

_light... _

She looked off to where the sun met the sky and she smiled lightly. "...come with me...," Her soft voice whispered, a hopeful look in those beautiful eye's. I grasped her hand. I would go anywhere...for her...

Then I found myself thinking of Haruhi...

A sudden image of her smiling at me in a certain place...a certain time...

...a certain life.

With my heart tearing itself, I shook my head slowly...

letting go of her hand. Her face twisted in pain and she nodded, "...you're going to leave me alone?" She choked. "I'm here Hikari...I alway's will be here...

...waiting for you...," I whispered bursting into tear's.

And it happened that fast.

She smiled and turned to dawn, walking the path of light. "...wait...," I mumbled unsure of myself. She turned and faced me, tear's in her eye's.

"You'll come back wont you?" She asked quietly. I nodded and embraced her one last time...

She broke away first, flashing me a smile that reached her eye's.

She descended down the hill...to the dawn...

...disappearing in the light...leaving a beautiful sunset in her place...

The wind blew silently... carrying her voice with it...

_"...I belive in dream's..." _

* * *

><p><strong>Noone's pov<strong>: It had been three month's that Hikaru had been in a coma. He just couldn't wake up... Then finally, one quiet day...

He opened his eye's to the light of day...

And he blinked.

* * *

><p><strong>OH my! Sadness! yes, Hikari died. Don't kill me! but the next chapter will conclude this story. <strong>

**stick around for my finale! AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! **


	15. Chapter 15 Awaken

**Awaken**

**Hikaru's pov**:

When I opened my eye's, it felt like my eye's were sewn together and I was ripping them apart to meet with the light of day. I saw several shade's of light for a moment...then...

...Haruhi...

I winced painfully, the very weight of my eyelid's a challenge. My sense's returned to me slowly...and soon I could feel Haruhi's finger's entwined with mine. I could feel tear's form in my eye's and Haruhi put her hand on my cheek, her own brown eye's watering.

"..._Hikaru_...," She whispered in disbelief. "...Hikaru! You woke up! Hikaru!," She yelled out in pure happiness. As if the sun lit up her eye's, a smile blooming on her face. I managed a small smile and she was laughing in tear's. Suddenly, the door of the hospital room we were in, burst open. In front of my desperate looking friend's, stood my twin brother.

Kaoru. His golden eye's were red and he looked tired, very tired. I sat up a little and Haruhi moved away from me. Kaoru grinned, "...so you finally woke up sleeping beauty?" My eye's widened when he ran to my hospital bed and jumped on me. I bit back a scream of pain as he strangled me in a hug. I laughed lightly and he rested his forehead on mine. "...I...was so worried...I thought...I missed you...," Kaoru whispered lightly. "...I'm here now...," It was hard to speak...

"...now Kaoru, you don't want to put Hikaru in a coma again, do you?" Kyoya stated. I looked up at the shadow king, "Coma? I was in a coma?" He nodded. "...How long?" I asked in disbelief. "...three month's," Miro told me. I fell back against the hospital bed and Tamaki looked sad, "...we thought...we thought you were dead..." I didn't say anything and I noticed Hunny wasn't here. And suddenly...I had a thought...

"...Hikari...she's dead isn't she?" I whispered acid in my voice. Everyone looked at me in confusion. "...what?" Tamaki asked puzzled. I glanced at Haruhi. "...Hikari! Our daughter, or have you forgotten her so easily?" I almost yelled in frustration. Haruhi looked pitiful, "...Hikaru...I'm sorry...I don't know..." I felt my chest tighten and I got up angrily, "...how could you not know?" Kaoru pushed me back and wiped at my tear's.

"...Haruhi...please...tell me what's going on...please...," I was desperate now. Haruhi sat on the bed and smiled at me. Couldn't she remember? "...Hikaru...," Kaoru told me, "...you've been in a coma for a while...maybe you..._dreamed it_..." I blinked back tear's, "...no..." Haruhi took my hand in her's, "...you were in an accident..." I shook my head, the world falling, "...No." Kyoya leaned against the wall, "...yes Hikaru...You left the Christmas party early that night...you left on your motorcycle...and we found you four mile's away on the side of the road." I pulled at my hair, wanting to die, sheer terror stabing me, "Shut up!"

It was as if I was blind...and I could see clearly now... I studied Haruhi's face. Her eye's huge and round. Her feature's still slightly round and angular. Her hair was short like a boy's. She was still..._young_...I glanced at the wall of the room, a calender marking the day and year. I was...this was still...

None of it...none of it was real.

It was all...a _dream_.

The door burst open again and Hunny stood in the doorway, holding up a strawberry cake. His eye's widened when he saw Hikaru awake. "HIKA-CHAN!" He screamed and was running toward's him. Miro caught him by the collar, "...no. You'll hurt him..." Hunny ran to the opposite direction and hit the wall, knocking several brick's down. The people from the other room stared through the hole Hunny made. "HIKA-CHAN WE WERE SO WORRIED. I TOLD EVERYONE YOU WOULD WAKE UP. I BROUGHT YOU CAKE! WHY WON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING!" Hunny screamed his face as red as the strawberry on the cake.

Hikaru blinked and Kaoru sweatdropped, "...he's been like this ever since you were in a coma..." I looked at my hand's and tried to remember Hikari. Her face was there. I remembered her so clearly...How could she...just be a dream? Kyoya sighed, "...he's still in shock. He...we should give him some time to think..." Tamaki nodded, "Alright, Kaoru, maybe you should call your mother and tell her Hikaru is okay?" Kaoru facepalmed, "Oh crap! Your right!" Kaoru looked at me and smiled before walking out the door, his cellphone pressed against his ear.

Miro dragged Hunny out of the room and Kyoya followed behind them. Tamaki was about to walk out the door when he noticed Haruhi hadn't gotten up. "...Haruhi...are you coming?" He asked, hand's in his pocket's. Haruhi shook her head, "...I'll...stay..." Tamaki nodded and walked out, the door shuting behind him quietly. When Haruhi looked into my eye's I stared. Everything...was...simply...a dream? Going to Britan and meeting Dustin, was a dream. Having a daughter named Hikari, was a dream. I felt a familiar feeling of self hatred rise. But...did I...My thought's were interuppted by Haruhi wrapping her arm's around me.

She took me by suprise and I managed to rest my arm's lightly on her back. I inhaled her fragrance...so sweet. I was lost. I knew. But, I knew I loved this girl, at least. "...I'm sorry...," She whispered into my chest. I stroked her silky hair, "...for what?" She broke away from me and her eye's softened, "...It's my fault...you had the accident..." I smiled, "...it's not healthy to blame oneself for bad thing's that happen." She shook her head, "...no...You see...I told you something at the party...and...you got mad..." I grimaced. This was the part when she called me a monster, for raping her. The part where I lost her.

"...you got mad...and told me you never wanted to see me again...so you left me on the dancefloor...you left...and...you never came back...," she told me. My heart stopped beating a moment. There wasn't fear in her voice. Only guilt. The guilt I had for raping her. Only...I didn't...that...was also a dream. I found myself and I jumped off the hospital bed, and I was twirling in circle's, laughing. Haruhi stared at me, laughing nervously, "...what...what are you doing?" I picked her up by her waist and spun her around with me.

I laughed, the sound nice to hear as she joined me. Suddenly my leg's weakened, all those month's of immobility hit me and I stopped, Haruhi in my arm's. I looked down at her, our eye's locking, our face's a breath apart. Pulling a strand of hair away from her face, I leaned down and touched my lip's to her's. The sensation was electrifying...warm...I felt alive for once...It was ended quickly when Haruhi pushed me away lightly. "...no. I can't Hikaru," She told me firmly. "...Why not?" I asked, her rejection stinging. She sighed, "...Hikaru...I'm..." Suddenly the door fell down from it's hinge's, my mom and Ranka stood at the doorway, each with one leg up in a kicking postion.

"HIKARU HITACHIIN!" My mom yelled sounding angry. But her eye's were watering as she ran to me. I opened my arm's to her as she embraced me. I smiled down at her. She was at least one head shorter than me I noticed. Ranka shook a finger at me, "...you had me worried boy. My little Haruhi wouldn't stop talking about you! Hikaru this, Hikaru that! The poor girl visited you everyday." Haruhi blushed and I grinned. My mom smiled at me, "...I'm glad your back." A nurse stood at the doorway looking annoyed. "Why didn't you tell us he woke up! And what in the world happened to the door!" she asked motioned to everything around her.

The nurse pulled out a huge needle and I held on to my mom. "Mommy, the needle!" I cried. The nurse ignored my crie's and stabbed the needle into my arm. I could feel the dizzyness take over me. I reached out, before falling against the bed, to someone. I held the small, soft hand with my life. "...don't leave me...," I begged. "...i'm here...," Haruhi whispered.

This time, when I opened my eye's, I met with darkness. I reached out and grabbed a handfull of shirt. I looked through the little light the moon provided from the window and saw that Haruhi was lying beside me. She was pressed against me lightly, her warm breath against my neck. I tried to move only to find our leg's were tangled together. I moved one way and ended up crushing her small body. I curled a fist into the white cover's when I realized I was completely naked under the damned hospital gown. With a shudder I moved as far away from Haruhi as I could.

I stared at the ceiling and thought, I was only dreaming...when I made love...to Haruhi. I felt my cheek's turn red and I frowned. I was such a horny bastard. Even when your in a coma Hikaru, you still think about sex. Then again, Haruhi and I could make some beautiful babies. I chuckled lightly and it faded into a sad expression. Hikari. I would never forget her face...never...forget... "...Hikaru...?" I heard a voice sigh. Haruhi. She yawned quietly and stretched, her shirt rising up slightly to reveal her flat stomach. She blinked at me, "...sorry...I fell asleep...I'll leave..." I grabbed her wrist, "No! Stay..." She hesitated and rested her head on my pillow.

We stared at eachother among the darkness. I traced her jaw with my finger, then her lip's...I closed the space between us and kissed her. I couldn't help the pleasure it ensued. However, like our last kiss, she ended it quickly. She shook her head and gave me a small smile, "...I can't Hikaru...I'm sorry." I felt suprisingly calm, "...why not?" She looked regretful almost...sad...unsure..., "...do you know what I told you at the Christmas party...that made you leave...?" I shook my head and she rested her forehead on mine.

"...Hikaru...

...I'm marrying Tamaki..."

I grasped her hand to my heart, "...I know..."

**Updating skills suck. I know. Hey, there may be a sequel! Yeah, hilarious considering I can barely update one story. Unless, you want me to leave you guy's on a major cliffhanger...Haha, yep, Hikaru was in a coma...and so was I, I guess why else didn't I freaking update this story? Well, thank you for reading! And look out for the sequel. A thank's to Tracey4t for supporting my story since the beginning. Read her story's they are WAY better than mine and she update's pretty fast :) Tear's T-T well the sequel will be called...uhh... Love is War. Yep. But its gonna kinda be a sequel but its not...but it is...It's gonna be from Hikaru's Pov. Its like a seperate story...for this story...yeah confusing...but look out for it , I don't own Ouran and...**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Till next time!**

**~~~silentrose4~~~**


End file.
